War and Peace
by Stormy1180
Summary: Edward and Bella meeting in college and not high school. Can Bella and Edward be be together with several college obstacles in thier way? Human and vampire. Rated M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK so listen guys, recently I have gotten a lot of people asking if this story would be finished so it will. First I would like to go through and fix things since I know it has problems. So if you want to re-read all of the chapters that is awesome. There should not be TOO much new stuff, but it would be good to refresh yourselves on what has happened. Thank you to everyone who has suggested that I work on the story again and like the idea of it. Please give me feedback on the new version, lol. Thanks!!**

**So the basic idea is Twilight but in college. I will be switching POV but not all the time. Well I would just like to know what everyone is thinking about the story. OK well happy reading!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Mom please I am going to be fine," I tried to tell Renee for the last time.

"Bella baby, you have never been away like this before."

"Renee she will be fine. Bella is a big girl now. Plus she is only three hours away. If she wants to come home or anything she can. Remember she has her truck. Now come on Renee we have to get back to the boys."

I was thankful for my father at that moment. He was always so logical. He was the perfect match to my erratic mother. When she was over reacting about me moving away to go to college, he was always there to tell her she needs to take a moment and relax. I knew this was going to be hard on her, for some reason she was never able to let me leave her side. There was that one summer when Charlie and I finally talked her into letting me go away to sleep away camp when I was twelve. She went crazy after three days, she called the camp every day about me; to make sure I was fine. They really hated her that summer. When camp was over I was asked to not come back the next summer.

"Mom I will call you twice a week. I will come home every other weekend or something like that."

"OK. Come on Charlie let's go before I cry again. I love you so much Bella, please be good baby," my mother pulled me in and gave me a tight hug. She kissed both of my cheeks and then looked at me like it was the last time I would see her.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad I love you both very much."

I watched my parents walk out the door to my new apartment that I share with my best friend Angela. They both gave me a last kiss and waved. I smiled and watched then go to the elevator. I closed the door once their door was closed too. I placed my back on the door and get out a large sigh.

"OMG I thought she was never going to leave," I said to Angela who was setting up the TV in the den area.

"She is sweet. She did not want you to leave her. Since my parents have the twins they where more then happy to ship me off and tell me they will see me at Thanksgiving."

"Angela that is not true. Plus let's not worry about that. This is going to be wonderful. I can not believe that we got this great place right by campus. I mean we are two blocks away!"

"What's even better is all the cute college boys who live here too," Angela giggled.

"Yeah, that is very true too. I am gonna go and set up my bedroom."

"OK Bella, we should not get too crazy tonight since classes start tomorrow. What time is your first class?"

"It is at ten so it's not too bad, how about you?"

"Same. OK well do you wanna go food shopping in a few hours after we get things set up? We need to get a lot of things."

"OK. How about we leave at three? That will give us four hours to get everything we have here set up."

"Perfect Bella."

I walked down the short hall way to my bedroom. Our apartment was small but perfect for the two of us. It was a two bed one bath place. We had a small little kitchette with a cute little dinning room attached. Then there was the den. What I loved was that we had a balcony since we where on the fourth floor.

I went into my little bedroom and looked at the boxes that we had brought with us. Most of them said things like clothes, books, miss. My father had bought and put together a new book case for me, some wall shelves, a bed, and a desk. I grabbed the box that said miss. I looked inside and brought out the hangers to put into my closet. As I went threw the monitions of moving into a new place I thought about how I had gotten here.

I remember when I started to get the acceptance letters from the different colleges. I had gotten accepted to several different colleges on the east coast. My mother refused to let me go that far away. So I had to also been accepted to USC. My mother also refused to let me go there so now here I am at Seattle University. I was not too upset I mean I get to go to school with Angela.

I was not leaving much back in Forks. I mean I had my parents who loved me very much. There was also my two little brothers, Charlie Jr. and Chase. Since they had been born my mother has became even more erratic then before. With having two sons, in their terrible twos, they get into A LOT of trouble. I had a few friends who had gone to all different schools around the country. Jessica had gone to Florida. Mike was over in Connecticut. Ben was in California.

The other person I left in Forks was Jake. He was my boyfriend all threw high school. I was already missing him. I broke up with him because he still had one year of school left and I was going to be gone. I was not going to know how much I would see him so I made the choice to leave him. I know it seems cruel, but it makes sence. There is no need to have a relationship drag on if there might not be anything there. I pulled a picture of the two of us out of the box and set it down on my book shelf. I was going to need to get a night stand type thing; we had forgotten to get that at the store.

I was done with my room in about three hours. I went out into the den to see Angela on the couch asleep. She had moved in two days ago so she had already done moving her stuff in. Her parents had given us their old furniture for the living room. I went to the kitchen to see if we had any food. There was none so I started to make a list of everything we where going to need.

I had gotten an academic scholarship, so school was free for me. I had a ton of money saved up for this. Also my parents were going to pay for my portion of the rent and bills. They also had given me 1000$ for all the moving in stuff that we where going to be buying. By the time it was time for us to go, I had a three page list of what we where going to have to buy at the store.

"Angela, time to wake up." I saw her move a little bit but she did not get up fully. "Angela, Brat Pitt is here to see you."

She woke up with that one. That was Angela's big crush, Brat Pitt. She sat up and looked around. "Liar," she called to me.

"Ready to go shopping?" I asked with a smile.

"I am always ready to go. So I saw a Target right out side of the city. Do you wanna go there they have like, everything."

"You know how much I love Target. Do you wanna take my truck since I have a huge bed that we can put all of our crap that we buy in?"

"Awesome. Let me get my shoes on and we can go."

I sat at our little kitchen table and waited. It was going to be nice to go shopping for my new home. It already felt like a home to me. It felt like I truly did fit in this building. When Angela come out we where ready to leave. I grabbed my keys and locked the door on our way out.

When I got into the hallway I saw someone moving in next to me. It was a family of three girls. They where all very stunning. The one that stuck out the most was the girl was strawberry blond hair. She also had these stunning golden eyes.

"Hi, my name is Tanya! These are my sisters Irina and Kate," the red head said and motioned to the two girls behind her.

Both of the sisters were blonds. The difference was the Irina had short hair while Kate's hair was a lot longer. They all seemed to be extremely sweet and I was hoping that we could be friends. They looked slightly older then me but I figured they might not be freshmen like I was.

"So there is going to be a party in the building tonight I hope we will see you two there," Kate said and went back to moving things in.

"That sounds wonderful!" Angela told the girls and we were now heading down the hall to the elevator.

Angela and I where in my car and she was directing me to the Target. We where both talking and giggling about what tonight would be like. Angela was a very quite and shy girl in high school. Over the summer she started to come out of her shell. Since I was not the social butterfly either we both promised to go to more parties and be more daring.

It did not take us long to get to Target. When we got in there we both went nuts. We went clothing shopping first, like normal girls. Then we got some new shoes. Then it was time to get stuff we needed. We bought cleaning stuff, decorations, and food. It took us a total of three hours to get all of the shopping done. It also took us four trips out to our car to bring all of the stuff in.

I went out to move my car into a parking spot and not over by the door. When I got to my floor I saw that there was three more people moving in on our floor. There was a whole bunch of boxes out side of three doors. I did not see any of the people in there but I was excited to meet more of my neighbors. If they where anything like the three sisters I met earlier this was going to be a fun year.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Carlisle, I WILL NOT BE A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT AGAIN!" I heard Rosalie scream at our father.

I had known this was coming since he announced that it was time for us to leave Alaska. We had been here for too long and it was time for us to leave. I knew Rose was not going to let us move some where to be children again.

"I WILL LEAVE. I NEED A GOOD TEN YEARS OF JUST BEING AN ADULT," again Rose screamed.

I saw that Esme was getting upset. She hated it if we where to separate. She wanted to be able to play mother since she never got to have children of her own. I could hear Alice calling me. It was a mental call so no one else heard it.

_"Edward. Did you see this coming?"_

I looked at the little pixie and nodded yes.

_"Do you think that she is going to win?"_

I nodded again. I could hear Carlisle having the mental debate. He knew that this was really starting to bother a lot of us. I knew that it was easier if we started really out really young. That way we could stay in a place longer.

"OK Rose we will have a family vote," Carlisle told her.

"FINE," she huffed as she sat down at the table with the rest of us, before she was pacing back and forth.

The table was not used for food. Since out diet consisted of animals we cough there was no need to bring them inside to eat and cause a mess. Carlisle sat at the head with Esme at his right side. I was next in the pecking order with Rose across from me. Emmett was next to her. At the other end was Alice and Jasper. Since they where the newest members of the family they more or less went along with the flow.

"Well Rose has made it very clear that she wants to not be a high school student again. If this happens we will have to find some other situation for all of us. So maybe college students? We can live close while you all still have your own freedom. We might be able to stretch that for a few years, say five or six, with out people noticing. How does that sound?"

I saw Rose mulling it over in her heard. She was going to take the offer. She liked the idea of us being together while she was able to be an adult. She was not thinking about what to major in this time around.

_"Edward is this going to work?"_ I heard my father mentally say.

I nodded with out looking at him. I could hear Esme mentally cheering. She did not want to be separated for too long from us. When I had left her and Carlisle years ago she was a mess. I promised that I would never do that again. So instead I would suffer by myself with out saying another word.

As much as I loved my family I hated being with them. Being around so much love was often sicking to me. I could not imagine what it must be like for Jasper to sit there and feel everyone's feelings, especially when it came to Rose and Emmett.

"Fine. I want to be in my own place though."

"That is a good idea. How about all of you children get your own places by the college."

"Where are we going?" Alice asked sounding excited now that she knew this was going to work.

"VEGAS!" Emmett shouted. He was smiling proudly, he thought he had a really good idea, poor guy.

Everyone turned to look at him. He did not think very much.

"What do you know how much fun that would be?" he challenged us.

"Do you also know how much sun there is?" Rose asked her husband.

It finally clicked in his head on why everyone was not willing to go to Las Vegas. I do not think the people of the area would like to see a bunch of sparkling people walking down the strip, even for Vegas that is pretty weird.

"Well we could go to Washington. I heard it does nothing but rain in Seattle," Jasper threw in. "That way we could be out day and night."

God I was tiered of night. I would love to be out during sun light hours. I always loved to be out in the day. Night is so dark and depressing. I do not need to be any more depressed then I am now. I am glad my family members can not read my mind.

"OK how about the University of Seattle, anyone opposed?" Carlisle asked all of us. No one reacted. "OK we are off to Washington then."

-------------------------------------Two Weeks Later-------------------------------------------------

Well I guess Alice should have seen that the Denali sisters would not stay. Once we told them our plan that where excited to join up with us. They thought it would be fun to go to college. They had not been in school since 1970. They figured it was time to go back and see what else has changed.

We found an apartment complex that had four open apartments. Carlisle found a job at the local hospital in one of the smaller towns. Carlisle and Esme where moving into their old house that we where in years ago. It would take us less then an hour to see each other. Esme was OK with that as long as we promised to see her every week. She was going to go to work at an interior decorating agency.

We where bringing in all kinds of stuff that we did not need in the apartments but knew that we needed to pretend to need. It was things like tables and food for the fridge, stuff vampires really do not need. Alice was buzzing; she was excited to meet new people. She was also excited to decorate everyone's rooms.

I was just glad to not be in high school. I was thinking about trying to find a new subject to find. Maybe criminal justice. This was a new area of study. I had studied just about anything else in school. I was signed up for a lot of the normal classes you take your first year of college. I heard Alice's music turned up really loud. Some loud screaming women singing. I felt bad for poor Jasper.

That was when I smelled something wonderful. I looked around in my boxes. There was nothing that would make that scent. I quick stuck my head out the door and saw her. Well the back of her. She had long deep brown hair cascading down her back. She smelled so good. I wanted to run down the hall and take her there. I had never smelled blood that smelled that wonderful. She got to her door and looked down the hall at me.

Her face was wonderful. It was heart shaped with full lips. She had deep brown eyes that looked like chocolate. I stood there and stared at her. I wanted to do something to not make myself look so weird. She smiled and blushed then went into her apartment. She was four doors down, at the end. This was going to be hard. My mouth was watering with venom. I want to run down the hall, knock down her door, and sink my teeth into her.

Tanya stepped out of her apartment and came to see me. "We are going to have a wonderful time here Edward. Maybe the warmer climate will warm your heart up to me."

I knew this was going to be a bad thing. Tanya could not seem to take a hint. I had no sexual feelings for her but she did not seem to care. I even explained to her that Alice did not see us together in the future even when I willed myself to think I liked her. She did not care.

"Tanya I am sorry, but I do not think that is going to happen."

"We will see Edward. Are you ready for the party tonight?"

"Do you think it is a good idea for us to get close to all these humans?"

"You know how my sisters and I are. We love human men, especially such young ones. Plus Alice is not going to let you skip out on this. She is very excited to be a college student. She is going to get the full experience, again."

I sighed knowing she was right. I went into my place trying to have it all set up before it was time for this party. Then I heard Alice in my head again, _"Did you see her? I told you when I got that vision of the girl she was going to be important. She is here, I saw her. She is really pretty too. You should talk to her at the party. She is going to mean a lot to you, to all of us. I am going to introduce myself."_

I hated my sister and her visions. She thought that they where so definite and final. What she always seems to forget is that over 50% of them have changed? So when she saw this girl in her vision she thought that she was going to be the missing link in our family. At first it was just her face. Then it was her and Alice talking. Then there was one of my holding the girl's lifeless body. Lastly there was one of my biting into her neck. That is when I told Alice to stop showing me these things. I was not going to be the monster that I had been fighting for years. This girl was not going to kill everything that I had worked at for so long, no matter how mouth watering she smelled.

There was a knock at my door. I knew who it was. I could hear him on the other side. It was my biggest brother, Emmett. He was such a nice mind to listen to. There was no deep thoughts in there, just nice and simple Emmett. I opened the door and saw his grin.

"What is that shit eatin' grin for?"

"Nothing. I saw your girl; she smells good and looked hot!"

"Get in here," I said tugging his shirt. "What are you talking about my girl?"

"Alice told us all about her vision. I think this is one that is going to be changing."

"How did all of you see her there was none in the hallway but us?"

"Oh our doors where open. When she walked by we all smelled her and took a quick glance. You where the only one that she saw looking at her. I would totally hit that if I were you."

"Emmett, I am not going to hit anything. Where do you get all of these weird terms?"

"MTV. Listen if I have to pretend to be a jock I am going to do it wonderfully."

"Whatever. Is Rose happy?"

"Yes, she is so excited to be on her own, in a way. I just think the whole high school thing every year bothers the shit out of her. Here she can kind of he be herself, we all can."

"Yeah I know what you mean. So what are you wearing to this party?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt."

I nodded. Emmett was walking to the door to go and get ready. It was now almost 8 and that's when the party started. I was going to have to put on a good front for Alice.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was in my bedroom trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight. I did not see the guy looking at me until I was about to go into my place. He was beautiful, stunning. He was pale, paler then me, he has beautiful golden eyes that looked like they where looking deep into my soul. His hair was wonderful. I loved the color, bronze, plus it was a little long and messy.

I found a cute and small blue tank that I would wear to the party, along with a short black skirt. Today was going to be the death of responsible Bella and the birth of college Bella, someone who was willing to party and have fun. Angela has the right outlook on college life. I mean one of the many reasons why I ended it with Jake was to fully experience college.

I went to the bathroom to start to do my make up. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun; I was going to make sure of it. I slowly applied the make-up and did my hair. When I was done I stepped out and looked at Angela. She looked at me and her jaw dropped.

"You look HOT Bella," she told me and took my hand to head to the party. I smiled and was excited to see what the rest of the night held for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK I know the description is kind of short and lame, but this is going to be really good, or at least I think it is. So I hope everyone likes the beginning ideas of this. Well it is not time for the party, so let's go!**

* * *

**BPOV**

As we took the elevator down to the second floor where the party was Angela was bouncing with excitement. I was excited too. I can not wait to see if I can be the person that I want to be. When the doors opened to the second floor there was a huge lobby area. That was where the party was. It was dark but not black in there. There were some strobe lights pulsing to the beat of the music. It was some dance song that was playing way too loud. There was a bar at the far right side and the "dance floor" over to the left.

Angela and I went over to the bar. I was no stranger to drinking. I had been to several parties down on the reservation while dating Jake, there was always beer. I was kind of wondering if they where going to check IDs because I was only 18. I saw a girl go up and order two drinks, the bartended did not check her ID so I went and got a beer. It was a dollar.

I saw the girls from earlier so I went to go and say hi again. All three of them looked at me. They did not seem as friendly as they had been before. I smiled and said, "Hey Tanya."

She smiled and said, "Hi."

"So what year are guy?" I asked.

"We are freshmen," the short hair girl Irina said wit a tuff voice.

Then I saw a guy look at me. He was a cute looking kid. He had spiky blond hair and an average looking face. He gave me a smile and I smiled back feeling good about myself. I heard the elevator door open and a ton of people filed out. There was a huge looking guy with curly dark hair next to a drop dead gorgeous blond. Next was a pixie looking girl with a tall blonde male. Lastly was the handsome bronze hair boy I saw earlier. I was excited to see that he had come down.

My beer was finished and I went to go and get another one. When I went over there to get another Heineken he blond boy who smiled at me came up. "Hi I am Mike," he told me and paid for my beer.

"Bella," I said offering my hand.

He shook it and gave me that smile again, "Would you like to dance?"

"Um…sure," I told him. I was a bad dancer. I could barely stand on my two feet and walk with out falling. He took me hand and pulled me onto the crowding floor. I did not know the song but I started to move to the sound of it.

Mike was close to me, but not too close that it would make it uncomfortable. He was nice. He was a lot like Mike from back home, it is weird how things like that happen. While we danced he asked me a few questions like where I was from and what year I was. After two songs I told him I had to get back to Angela. While I was looking for her I saw the bronze haired boy. He was watching me. I smiled and waved at him. He just stood there with a stern face. That was rude. I went to get another beer.

I found Angela talking with the pixie looking girl I saw get off the elevator. I smiled at the girl and gave her my hand to shake, "Hey, I am Bella."

"Alice, I have been talking to your room mate here. So you guys are from a small town and moved to the big city."

"Yeah I guess. So Alice what is your story?" I asked.

"I moved here with my two brothers," she pointed to the giant boy and the bronze haired one. "My boyfriend is the blond boy. His sister is engaged to my larger brother Emmett. We are twins."

"How are you related to the bronze haired boy?" I asked.

"Oh, he is adopted. My parents got him when he was older, about seven I think. His name is Edward, he is our age. He is just kinda shy so he does not like to talk to new people," she said making a face towards him.

I nodded in agreement. I could understand. That's was how I really am. A song came on and Angela screamed. It was her favorite new song she told me. She pulled me into the floor asking Alice if she wanted to dance with us. She agreed and followed us to the crowed area of dancers.

As we started to dance I saw Edward looking at me again. I tried to act a little bit sexier to try to get his attention. I was successful in not falling and getting him to notice me. His eyes carefully followed my every move. I smiled at him and I saw him form a small smile for half a second, then it was gone in the blink of an eye.

The rest of the night was like this. I would get another beer every three songs and I would dance with my new friends, Alice, Emmett (who was not that scary once you got to know him), Kate, and Jasper. I was really glad that I had decided to come tonight and break out of my little shell. By the time three rolled around everyone was tiered. I was very drunk and it was time for me to go back to bed.

Angela had gone back to the room an hour before. I stumbled into the elevator by myself and hit the 4 button. I rested my head on the back of the elevator wall, I could easily pass out here. Before the elevator door has a chance to close a hand shot out, and the doors opened again. The bronze haired boy named Edward walked in with me. I smiled at him and he nodded his head to me.

"So Edward, right?" I asked him.

He looked over at me and shook his head yes.

"So what are you the silent brooding type?"

I heard him make a sound that kind of sounded like a laugh, and nodded again. His head movements were really starting to piss me off. The door dinged and we where on our floor. I let him go out first. I followed behind him. He stayed close to me. When I tripped over my own foot he quickly helped me so I would not fall. As soon as he caught me he let go of me.

"Thanks," I slurred.

When I got to my door he stood there and looked at me. "What the fuck is your problem?"

He gave me a questioning look.

"Are you like a fucking mute? I mean really. You have been starting at me all night, ALL NIGHT! Then when we are alone in an elevator you don't even say a word. I have not heard you say ONE FUCKING WORD TO ME. God, what is your problem. You are like a creeper or something. God, I was trying to flirt with you all night and I see how well that fucking worked out. Well what the fuck ever. Good night EDWARD," I put my key in the lock, threw my door open, walked in and slammed it shut. I lay against the door feeling embarrassed that I told him I was actually flirting.

"Good night Bella," I heard the velvet voice call to me softly from the other side of the door. I looked in my peep hole and saw him standing there and then leave. What was wrong with him?

I made my way to the bathroom to clean myself up. I had to get up early for class. I was going to regret tonight in the morning. I was proud of myself. I was able to break out of my shell and have a good time. I cleaned myself up and snuggled into my bed excited about starting college tomorrow. I spent the night dreaming of Edward, even though I was upset with what happened, I could not help but think about him.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched her all night long. She looked amazing dancing there, you could tell that she was not the world's best dancer, but she made it work in her own way. She smelled even better. The more she danced and got sweaty, the better she smelled. All night long I just wanted to go over to her and grab her. I saw her looking at me all night. She looked so amazing and I just stood there and watched her, like the creeper that I bet I looked like.

When she went to leave I wanted to make sure that she got to her place without any kind of problems. There were a lot of guys who noticed her and saw her going to the elevator alone. I heard a few of them thinking about getting in the elevator with her and taking her back to her place. I would not let that happen. So I walked slowly over to the elevator and got in with her. Being trapped in that little place was my own personal hell. Her smell was over powering. My mouth was watering so bad that I could not speak. I kept quite so that I did not have to try and use air. She kept on trying to talk to me and be nice. She was slurring most of her words and swaying standing there. She was clearly very drunk. I was being rude and cold by not saying a single word back to her.

When I was walking her back to her room she tripped. I grabbed her so that she did not fall. The second I touched her body I felt alive for the first time in years. I felt my body warm when I touched hers. I felt her pulse in my hand. I wanted her at that moment, in more ways than I could describe. I knew that if I did not let go that I would hurt her. I could not hurt her. She was too beautiful for me to hurt.

When we got to her door she yelled at me. I did not blame her. I was so mean to her and she was just trying to get to know me. I let her yell at me. When she was done and told the door that was slammed in my face good night. I tried to say it loud enough so that if she was by the door she might hear me. I went to go back to my place to rest. Since I did not sleep I did not know what I was planning on doing, but it was probably going to be sulking.

I was stopped my Tanya. Alice had told her about her vision. That is why she was so rude to her all night. I had heard the two talking earlier in the day, before Alice told everyone who Bella was. I was happy for Kate because she was sweet to Bella all night. She seemed to like her a lot. I know that she was not like Tanya and Irina for the most part. She seemed like she was always a little bit different.

"Aw the little human yelled at you," she mocked.

"Good night Tanya."

"Aw come in Eddie. Let's talk about things," she said licking her lips and running her hand down my chest.

"Tanya I really do not want to. I am going to go back to my place," I walked passed the strawberry blonde to go back to my little home.

I heard her mentally curse me as I walked away from her. She kept on thinking that all she has to do is seduce me then I will love her; in the way she wants me to love her. Sadly the only love that I will ever love Tanya is the same love that I have for Alice and Rose, that of a sister.

When I went into my room I went over to my "bedroom" to listen to music. I needed to clear my head of this girl. She was going to be the death of me, I know it. I went into my "bedroom" and grabbed my headphones that are attached to my stereo. Since it was so late I did not want to wake the people on this floor who did sleep.

I took the headphones over to my bed and lay down to listen to Debussy. The music should clear my mind of the beautiful Bella. The music seemed to do the opposite. It made me think of her even more. With every note I pictured her face and heard her laughter to the tune of the music.

I will not let this girl mess with me in such a way. I will do all in my power to ignore and stay away from this girl. If I am not near her she can not tempt me. I would keep myself as far away from her has humanly possible. That is how I will make sure not to make a mistake any kind of mistake with Bella. Being close to human is never a good idea.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was another dark and rainy day in Washington. I have lived here all of my life and I can count how many full days I have seen the sun. Some days it may rain, others it is just cloudy, and then there are the days that start off nice but soon they become the normal gloomy Washington. My head was killing me and I was running late so I did not care about the weather so much.

I walked to campus in the rain. I was so use to this that it did not bother me. My first class was English 105. It was one of those dumb classes that you had to take no matter what. Even though I plan on being an English major I had to take a dumb intro class. It was in a large stadium seated room. I stayed to the back in the middle of a row. I saw the pixie looking girl I meet last night, Alice dance in. She was alone.

As the professor walked in so did someone who sat by me. Two seats down from me I saw Edward sit. I looked at him with hard eyes. His portrayed the same feeling back at me. I looked upfront and waited for class to start. I heard someone get up and sit next to me. I did not move my head, but moved my eyes to see if it was Edward, and it was. I ignored his movement. I would not let him get the best of me.

We where given a syllabus and we went over it. I had done almost all of the reading on there. This class was going to be easy. I stood up to leave when class was dismissed. Edward just stood there. I excused myself and walked pass him and out of the building. I walked to the dinning hall to get some food. Angela was planning on meeting me there so I figured I would get there a little early.

I got two slices of pizza, a large bottle of water, and a Milky Way. I had to get over this hang over and sugar helps. I was not in the mood to deal with this shit. Edward was really getting on my nerves. Who did he think that he was, sitting next to me when he was such as ass last night. I saw Angela sitting at a table with Kate. I took a deep breath and went to go and see my friend. I was hoping that I would be able to discuss this Edward thing, but I would have to wait till Kate left, she was friends with them. I sat down and both girls looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, Kate and I had our first class together so I invited her to eat with us."

I smiled over at Kate, "Hey how are you."

"Really good. How do you know Alice and her family?"

"We are distant cousins, why?"

"Is there something wrong with the Bronze haired guy, Edward?" I blurted out. I did not want to bring this up but I guess my mental filter went on a break.

Kate was giggling. I gave her a look, "I am sorry. No there is nothing wrong with him, he is just…moody. Why?"

"He has done nothing but stare at me. When I try to talk to him to be nice he ignores me and does not say a word. So I yelled at him last night and today he was in my class and he sat next to me. I do not know what to think about him."

"If Edward wants to talk to you he will. He is really a harmless kind of guy, so just let him go," Kate said choosing her words carefully.

I nodded. Well at least I had someone who was willing to tell me the truth about Edward. He was so handsome I just wish he would talk to me. He seemed to be throwing all the signs out there telling me that he is interested so I just wish he would make a move. I did not want to be the one who was making an ass of myself by trying to throw myself at him and he was not into me, at all.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward where walking over to us. When Edward saw me he turned and walked in the opposite direction. Well he knows how to make a girl feel good about herself. Alice came and sat next to me.

"So how do you and Angela feel about shopping?" Alice asked. I heard Kate and Jasper giggle. It was not a nice giggle.

"Um it's OK. I like to go shopping every once in a while, why?" I told her.

"I love shopping and I need some shopping friends. Kate and her sisters do not want to tag along so I was thinking that you two would like to join me."

"That sounds awesome," Angela told Alice.

I nodded in agreement. Then said, "Is your brother coming back?"

Alice gave me a sad look and said, "No."

I now felt like a jerk and my face turned bright red. Lunch was spent with Alice talking about shopping. I was sulking in my depression that I scare off men. I noticed Jasper kept on looking at me with a questioning look. Finally he spoke up, "Are you OK Bella?"

I faked a smile and said, "Yeah just a hang over."

He did not believe my answer but he let it go. I got up because I had a class in fifteen minutes. I told everyone good bye and I would see them later. I heard Alice talking about a movie night and I rolled my eyes. It seemed like Alice was going to be attacked at our hip. As I walked to class I saw Edward walking in the same direction that I was. He did not seem to see me, but I could not miss his hair.

I kept my head down and walked to my class. That is when I heard my name called by the velvet voice I had only heard as a whisper, "Bella?"

I looked up and saw Edward by my side, "So you do know who I am?"

"Yes," he answered quickly.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I am sorry," his voice filled with regret.

"For what Edward you have not done anything."

"I have been rude."

I stopped and look him in the eyes, "Why?"

He looked every where but at me and said, "I don't know."

He had the same color eyes as the sisters that lived next to me, and Alice, and everyone he seemed to know. It was this crazy golden color that I could not describe. I felt my face redden, "You do not know? You do not know why you refused to talk to me last night while we where alone on an elevator and in the hallway?"

"Um…yes."

"Whatever, I had to go to class, see ya," I told him and walked away before I could hear anything from him.

I got into my class with a little time to spare. I did not seem to know anyone in this class. This was my mythology class which I was really excited about. This class was smaller there were only about 30 people in here. The teacher came in and gave us the syllabus.

"OK read threw the syllabus yourself. On the last page you will see your name next to a mythical creature. By the last day of class you will have to hand in a 15 page paper in that creature. All of the details are on there."

My professor started class with describing why this class is going to be about. He told us that this was no Harry Potter class so if we thought that was what this was about to get out and go drop the class. He told us that this class was going to consist of reading and discussing writing of creatures that have appeared all over history in several different countries. We where going to talk about things like griffons, unicorns, werewolves, and the list when on.

When class was over I flipped to my back page to find who I would be doing my report on. It was done in alphabetical order by last name so I was close to the bottom. Next to my name I saw the word "Vampire." Well that was not what I was hoping for but maybe it would be fun.

I was done classes for the day but needed to go and buy my books. The book store was in the center of campus thankfully, so I did not have to walk all around looking for it. It was done raining but there still was no sun. I had my iPod on and was walking to the book store when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed and turned around to see the giant man from lat night standing there laughing at me.

"Hey Bells."

"Oh, hey…Emm…" I said taking my iPod headphones out.

"Emmett."

"Yeah sorry, that's not a common name. So what's up?"

"Yeah my parents were old school. Alice wanted me to invite you and Angie over to her place tonight around 7 to watch movies and eat junk food."

"Oh… um…sure." I stuttered.

"OK well I will see ya tonight," Emmett said rubbing my head and then walked away.

I got to the book store easily and grabbed all of my books. I had a total of seven books that I had to buy for five classes. When I left the book store it was raining again. I sighed and pulled my hood up to try and cover my hair from the rain. I tucked my hands into my hoodies' pockets and walked back to my apartment that was about five blocks away.

When I got back to my place it was four. I sighed and lay down on the couch and passed out. Angela would not be back till almost 6 because she has a later class. When she can back we would get ready and go over to Alice's. As I started to drift into sleep I saw Edward's face and cursed myself but let it go because I enjoyed looking at it.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Alice, will you stop making this harder on me then it already is," I told my sister.

"Listen Edward it is what is going to happen. You might as well stop being a stick in the mud and let it go. I mean I know why Rose is being a bitch about this, but you are being flat out rude."

"Yes I know. I tried to apologize but she did not seem to want to listen to me."

"Well Edward would you want to talk to someone who has been so outwardly rude to you when you where trying to be nice?"

"No, but this is for her own good Alice," I tried to tell my sister.

"Why don't you let Bella decide what is for her own good. You know women do not like it when men make decisions for them," Alice said and gave me her little smile.

"Do you understand how wonderful she smells to me?" I asked my sister.

"Edward, yes, I understand but you have been a vegetarian for the longest time. You have the best control out of all of us beside Carlisle. Plus I can tell you have feeling for her. I can see it in the future Edward."

"NO! I am not going to condemn this poor girl's life. I will not be at your little party tonight," I told my sister and slammed the door shut.

_"Well you are going to end up showing up no matter what you say, I saw it," _her voice said in my head, it was just as smug as it would be if we had spoken in person.

What I had discovered about Bella today was that her thoughts where silent to me. I did not notice last night at the party because there were so many people there and I was not trying to listen. Then in the hallway since she was drunk I had just assumed that the only thought she had where the ones that came out her mouth, like most of the drunken people I met over the years.

When I was in class with her I sat away as to not be too weird. When I was trying to see what she was thinking about it was blank. I was stunned. How could it be that she was not thinking anything? I purposely moved closer to her so that I could get her to think about something. Still blank. All during class her mind was blank. Then when I almost sat with her in lunch it was blank. I knew that she had to be thinking something because she had that hurt look ion her face.

So when I decided to talk to her I knew this was how I was really going to get her to think something, anything. I even gave her a lame reason to try and hear the anger in her head, but there was nothing. I could not understand why or how. I had never once come across someone's mind that I could not hear. I always knew what everyone was thinking. This made my interest in the girl peek even more, as if her looks or smell were not enough already.

Here I was trying to do everything I could to try and stay away from her but it seemed impossible. Well maybe I should just take Alice's advice and try to be nice. I mean I do not have to get too close to her. Just throw in a few nice words so she does not think that I am a complete mental case.

Why do I care what she thinks about me? I am trying to save her from me, why should I be nice.. I can not let myself get close to her. I do not want her to end up like me, or even worse, killing her. I hated myself and my inner monster. He wanted her blood all the time. I had to find a way to stop this constant conflict.

_"So what time should I expect you tonight?"_ Alice asked mentally.

I hated how she knew what I was going to do before I knew. It never bothered me before, but now it was getting really annoying. I went over to my simple piano that I brought with me so that I can have some kind of release here. I started to run my hands over the keys for some much needed relaxation.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of music. I had only been asleep for an hour and Angela was not back yet. I stood up and listened. Someone was playing their piano, very violently too. I could hear their fingers moving like bolts if lighting over the keys. I stood up and moved to my front door, where the music was the loudest.

I walked into the hallway and the music was louder now. I followed it from door to door. I stopped in front of Edward's door. After standing there for a moment listening to the wonderful music his fingers slammed on the key board and stopped. This scared me and I ran back to my room. I tripped and fell. I heard his door open.

"Did you hurt yourself?" his voice asked me, sounding panicked.

I did not answer. If he could not talk to me then I could not talk to him. I went to stand up but I guess I twisted my ankle. I screamed and sat back down. Edward was next to me in a flash and grabbed my leg.

"Can I look at it?"

I nodded yes and moved my leg out. He carefully took my leg in his hands and pulled pant leg up to see my ankle. I was glad that I had remembered to shaved today. He softly touched and poked at my ankle. I winced a few times but it was not too bad.

"I think you sprained it. I have a warp in my room. If you want I can wrap it for you."

I nodded again. I was ready to try and get up when I felt myself being picked up all the floor bridal style. I grabbed for the ground that was moving farther and farther away from me. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you into my place to have my way with you," he whispered and chuckled.

I could not suppress the wave of lust that went threw me. I knew he was joking but the way he said it made me think that there may be some truth to what he said. He me put on the counter top in his kitchen and disappeared into the bathroom. He emerged a few moments later with a large Ace bandage in hand and a sexy crooked smile on his face. I melted. I had not seen this smile before, and I really liked it.

He took my leg in his hand again and pulled off my sock and boot. Again I was glad that I was some what girly and had my toes painted and looked nice. Slowly he wrapped the bandage around my foot and ankle. When he was done he put my sock back on my foot and placed the boot back too.

"Sleep with this on and in the morning you should be fine."

"Thanks," I said sheepishly.

Edward lifted me up off the counter. He kept his hands on my waste and I looked into his eyes. They seemed darker today. They were not as golden as they where yesterday. He slowly released his hands and stepped back from me. "Do you not like me?" I asked. I hated myself as soon as the words where out of my mouth. Again my metal filter failed me.

"I think it is better if we aren't friends."

"Oh…OK…well thanks for letting me in on your plan," I said and slowly walked to his front door. I was hobbling but I kept my head up high. If he didn't want to be my friend that was fine.

I slowly made my way back to my place. I knew he followed me to the door and watched me go into my place. I did not know this guy but he did not want to be my friend and we hardly knew each other. I went into my room to get changed for the movie night. When I heard Angela walk on I plastered on my happy face so she would not know how much I was hurting.

"Hey Bella!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am trying to get these chapters done quickly for everyone and I think I am doing pretty good. As I am reading though I forgot hot much I really did like this story. Let me know how you feel, also if you have some suggestions let me know. Thanks!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I heard my phone buzzing, again. It was 8 AM on a Saturday morning and I did not want to talk to who was texting me. It has been four weeks since I moved into my new place. I had been talking to my mother less and less, and she was slowly dealing with me being away better. I had promised to come see her next weekend, to make her happy. Plus my mother had two boys who go to Saturday morning play date things so there was no reason for her to be texting me this early.

I reached over and grabbed the phone and saw the 4 letters that spelled out the name I did not want to look at. JAKE. He was relentless. I opened the phone and read what he had sent me.

_I know it's early and I am sorry, but I miss you Bella and I wanted you to know that._

Why did he have to send that this early? The truth was that I did miss Jake, a lot. We where far away and there was no way that we would work. Actually being here was proving that to me. Plus I wanted to have fun in college. I did not want to have to call Jake every few hours to check in with him and to let him know that I was fine and now screwing someone else. If I wanted to flirt with a boy I had full range to flirt.

Unfortunately, there was a boy I wanted to flirt with. He had slowly consumed my every though. The problem between Edward and I were getting me more and more annoyed. We had not spoken a word since he told me he did not want to be friends. I was not going to be this pathetic girl who would follow him around like a sad puppy. So I was ignoring him, well to the best of my ability. I could not help my roaming eyes, and imagination.

The problem was the Edward was not making this easy on me. The best example was when we went to Alice's to watch movies right after I had hurt my ankle. Angela and I had gone over a few hours later to Alice and Jaspers place. Her apartment was wonderfully decorated. We sat down on one of her three couches in her living room.

Alice was in the kitchen getting us so much food it was sickening. Jasper had four different movies that we where trying to decide between. Angela and Alice wanted to watch some girly movie, while Jasper and I wanted something scary. Jasper and I eventually won. We were going to watch a movie called Taken which I heard was awesome.

There was a knock at the door and the three sisters walked in the door. Alice gave them all hugs and thanked them for coming over. They sat on one of the other couches. Tanya was shooting daggers out of her eyes every time she looked in my direction. I tried to pretend like I had no idea what was going on. I think I play ignorant very well. Alice's brother Emmett came over with his wife. I had not spoken to her much but she glared at me almost as much as Tanya. I did not know why she hated me, I hardly knew her.

Alice and Jasper shared a Lazyboy and Emmett and his wife sat on the other couch. Alice was introducing Angela and me to Emmett's wife, Rosalie. She gave us a fake smile and that was the end of it. Alice was about to start to movie when the door opened again. I looked over and saw Edward walk in. Alice smiled at him and he looked around for a place to sit.

The only spot was on the couch between Angela and me. I moved closer to Angela so Edward could sit down next to me if he wanted to. He looked at me and nodded his head and sat down. Alice talked to everyone a little longer then went to turn on the movie. I did not speak to Edward at all during the movie. Once it started to get intense, which it does quickly, I let out a little scream, hating myself for doing it. After doing it twice Edward wrapped his arm around me, like a boyfriend would. I looked at him inquisitively, but he never met my gaze. He kept this arm around me the rest of the evening.

His arm felt chilly around me but I brushed it off as he was cold, the room was a little chilly. After the movie was over Alice wanted to know if we wanted to play a game with them. I looked at the clock and saw it was after midnight. I told her another day; I have a 9 AM photo class that I did not want to get up for. Edward walked me back to my apartment. He stayed there until I got inside, but he never said one word to me. It was weird and a little creepy, but also very sweet deep down. I did not know what to think about it.

Over the past few weeks Edward has always been around me. He always seemed to me watching me. Now I know this sounds super creepy but for some reason I felt safe with him. He never did anything to hurt me. He was always nice to me, even when he did not talk to me. I felt safe with him watching me. It seemed like if I were to get into trouble he would be there to save me, like me own person super hero.

My phone beeped again in my hand and brought me back to now. It was Jake again. I rolled my eyes and opened my phone to call him. It only rang once when I heard his rough voice.

"Bella?"

"What's up Jake?"

"I miss you."

"How do you miss me at 8 AM?"

"I had a dream about you. I hate being away from you."

"Jake please do not do this again."

"Come see me when you come home to see Renee and Charlie."

"How do you know that?"

"I talk to your parents all the time; you forget that Billy and Charlie are best friends."

"Listen Jake I do miss you, a lot. I am three hours away though. We would not be able to work this out, plus Jake I wanna try being on my own. I have always been under someone's watch. I wanna be me Jake. Please go find someone else."

"Fine Bella, you can have it your way," Jake said and hung up the phone. It felt as if he just stabbed me in the heart. I know the way that came out sounded cruel, but he was not getting this break up, and sometimes you have to be a bitch.

I sighted to myself and took the pillow that was behind my head and covered my face with it. I let out a scream into the pillow then closed my eyes again. I slowly drifted off to sleep. There were no dreams, just the image of Edward in my head. I woke up an hour and half later. I rolled over and went to get into the shower.

After my shower I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast and see what school work I had to do. I opened up my planner and started to eat a bowl of Captain Crunch. I had a photo project due on Monday. I had to take a series of ten pictures that we think best describes the season. Well looks like that is what I am going to work on today.

I left a note for Angela and left to go walk about the campus. We had to take the pictures with black and white film with an original camera, not digital. If we did not have one the school had several ones they could loan out for the day for 20.00. I only had a digital camera so I did not mind borrowing one the schools cameras.

The walk to the campus walk nice. Since it was the first week of October it was starting to get a little cool outside, but still nice. I got lucky with today. It was not raining, but it was cloudy. I looked up at the sky praying for sun, I had not fully seen it since I moved in. I hope that the pictures would come out well. I went to the photo lab and gave the girl there a 20 and took the camera. I loaded the film in the camera and was off. I started to think about what I thought of when I heard the word fall. Well one thing I defiantly thought of was pumpkins, squirrels, leaves, boots, and flannel shirts. So that is what I would start with.

There were a few brown leaves on the ground. I put them in a small pile and took a picture of the leave. I smiled at myself and I realized how much I enjoyed taking these pictures. Maybe I could be a journalist or something. I could write and take the pictures. I walk around campus thinking about how I could incorporate the two things into a job.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I don't think I can stay away much longer Jasper," I told me brother. We had just gotten back from hunting. Jasper was having some problems being in the large college classrooms. It was way too many warm bodies in small rooms.

"Edward maybe it is not a bad thing."

"Jasper, Alice keeps on seeing the girl dead because of me. How can I allow myself to be around her if I know that I will kill her?"

"Brother, you know that you will kill her, you turn her. Alice has told me all about the visions. She sees her and Bella talking, Bella with red eyes. She is very much alive."

"Jasper this is not life. This is death. We are not living creatures."

"Ah, but we are brother. I am alive just like you. We are here walking, talking, and sustaining ourselves in our own way," Jasper tried to convince me. He did not hate his new way of life, but he also did not hate it like most of us.

I sat on my couch and brewed. He did have a point even though I did not tell him out loud. I did not want Bella to be a monster like I am. How could I let such a wonderful and beautiful thing become a monster? How could I even think about allowing this?

"No Jasper, I will not allow this. I will continue the path I am on. I will watcher her from a distance and make sure that she is safe."

"You know she has feeling for you, just like you have for her."

"Thank is impossible."

"Do you not hear her heart beat speed up when she sees you, and her face redden?"

"There are tons of reasons for those things to happen," I shot back to my brother.

"Yes, but I know how she feels Edward. When she sees you she feels excited, shy, and longing," Jasper normally did not tell everyone how the others were really feeling. It is something private that you do not normally want the world to know.

"You are lying Jasper."

"Think what you want," he rolled his eyes and started to flip through the channels.

Alice knocked on my door and came in. She sat down was Jasper and I. Emmett and Rosalie followed in toe. I could already hear all of the nasty things that she was thinking. Rosalie kept on wishing that I would just pair off with Tanya and end this game that she thought I was playing. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Get out of my head Edward!"

"Well maybe if you did not bitch so loudly I would not hear everything."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor. "Babe what are you two talking about?" Emmett asked. He hated it when Rose and I could hold a conversation but he can only hear one side of it. Actually he hated it whenever any of us did that.

"I was just thinking that Edward and Tanya need to get together. This has really been going along too long."

"Rosalie, Tanya is not his mate, its Bella," Alice told her.

"His mate can not be a human, you should know that Alice," Rosalie answered very mater-o-factly.

"She will not be a human for very long. Edward is going to give in and she is going to join our family. I got a better image of it today, while your two where hunting."

Just then Alice brought up the image of Bella standing with my family and a large smile on her face. Her skin was the same color as mine and her eyes where no longer brown, or even red, but the same golden color as mine.

"NO!" I screamed and threw some thing across my room. I heard something else break but I did not care. I saw I saw red. I was so angry that I could not contain myself. I did not care what the rest of them where thinking. That is when I felt Emmett's arms around me.

"Easy brother! Calm down."

I tried to resist but then I remembered that my brother is much stronger then I am. I let my body relax. I thought about what I saw. I mean I looked happy with my arm around her. The smile on my face was not like the fake ones that I had been using for years now. Could I really do that to Bella? Could I end her life? Would she even really want to be like my family and I?

"Edward, it is your future, please do not fight it."

"Your visions change all the time Alice."

"Yes Edward, this one has done nothing but grown stronger and become more defined. This one is not going to change. It is probably going to get more defined."

Just then Alice's eyes glassed over and she had another vision. This was nothing like the vision that she had before. This one was a bad one. This was one that if I stayed to watch the rest with Alice, I would never be able to find out the answer to those questions.

I started to scream and I heard Alice frantically telling Emmett to let me go. I felt my brother's arms release me. I was jumping out my window the very next second to go and get my Bella. I would not let this happen to her.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had two rolls of film and it was now after noon. I had just gotten done developing the film. It was time for me to go into the dark room and find the pictures that I planned on using for my project. I was excited about what ones I would pick. I had found some really different stuff that I think was going to make mine different from everyone else's.

When I got into the dark room I stood there for a moment letting my eyes adjust to the little light. There were several projectors set up on the far right wall. On the left wall was the tub where all the chemicals where left for student to develop their pictures. There was someone who was working in dark room before me. She told me she would leave the different mixes left for me so I would not have to remix them for myself.

I placed the film strip into the projector and turned it on. The first picture was of a squirrel eating an acorn. You would think that it was something that I would have stolen but I just saw the little guy standing sitting on the steps to the one building eating. I snapped three different shots hoping that at least one of them would come out alright. All three of them looked almost perfect. Next was the shot of the leaves that I had taken.

I heard a locking noise while I was inspecting the next set of shots, a flannel shirt. I looked over to where the noise came from. It was from the entrance. I went over to the door and tried to slide it. It was a large revolving type of door, like at hotels. It was move half way, and then you would have to close the door and open the other side. It was to make sure that the film never got exposed, so no light could ever come into the dark room.

I walked over to the door and tried to open up the door. It would not move. So I tried to move it to the other side. Again the door would not open. I guess that means someone was trying to come on. I went back to my projector and waited for someone to come in.

After about five minutes, no one come in so I went to the door again. I tried to move it. Again it would not move. Now I was starting to get a little scared. I tried to move the door to the other way and again it did not move. I knocked on the door and called out, "HELLO."

There was no sound on the other side. I started to pull on the door harder. I started to smell smoke. I was in all out freak out mode. I went over to the projector and grabbed my film and put it in my pocket. I then went over to where we keep a fire extinguisher, incase we mixed the wrong chemicals, and pulled it off the wall.

I ran over to the door and started to smash the fire extinguisher against the door. It was a wooden door so I should be able to break threw. I was screaming for help the whole time. I felt smoke coming in by my ankles. It was getting harder to see in the room, that I could already not seen in. I was coughing.

I was starting to cry and scream into the door. If the flames came threw maybe I could use the fire extinguisher to combat the fire and save myself that way. I was pounding on the door yelled. I heard the locking sound again and started to cry out for help. Someone must be close.

I was coughing and fell to the floor. The smoke was filling up in the room and I was now crying. I felt my lungs filling up with the smoke and it was becoming hard to breath. I crumpled up on the floor and waited for the fire to come in. I would try and battle it with the fire extinguisher. I took the pin out and waited.

I saw the door open and someone came in and wrapped their arms around me. I could not see who it was but once they spoke I knew.

"Put your head into my chest we will be out of here in a moment."

I nodded and nestled my head into his chest. He smelled amazing even though it smelled like smoke. Edward walked threw the door again and we went into the photo room. I peeked my head up to see the fire. One of the large fluorescent light bulbs had fallen and it must have hit a curtain or something. That was the last thing I remember. I felt my head roll backwards as Edward left the photo room which was covered in flames.

* * *

**EPOV**

When I got to the photo building it was too late. I could already smell the smoke. I quickly went to where I knew Bella already was, in the dark room. I heard her soft cried from behind the door and a soft pounding sound. She was trying to get out.

I went to the door and saw that it was locked. Someone must have locked it by accident, thinking no one was in there. I unlocked the door and went to go save Bella. As I slowly went into the dark room I saw her on the floor crying. She was coughing so hard the floor I felt horrible for her. I did not have time to pity her. I had to get her out of there before we both died. I scooped her up in my arms making sure to not hurt her.

I told her to burry her face into my chest so that she did not breathe in anymore smoke. She obediently moved her head to my chest and started to breathe in my scent. The feeling of her in my arms felt so right. I held her closer to me and I went out of the burning room.

As soon as I got out of the building and far away I placed Bella on the ground. She was breathing but she had passed out because she inhaled too much smoke. I called 911 to tell them about the fire. I then picked Bella back up and saw Alice in my car waiting for me. I placed Bella in the back seat and I sat with her. I laid her head on my lap and slowly ran my finger threw her hair as Alice drove. I called my father to have him meet us at the closest hospital. I wanted him to be Bella's doctor.

When we got to the ER I carried her in and explained what happened. Carlisle was already there, he ran. He took her to the back and I started to pace in the waiting room. After about a half and hour my father called me to see him.

"She is fine Edward; they are going to keep her over night though."

"There is nothing wrong with her at all?"

"Just a little lung damage. She will be fine, do not worry my son."

"Can I go see her?"

"Yes, do you want to call her family?"

I shook my head no and went to go see Bella. She was sleeping peacefully. I looked down at her and truly realized that I had been trying too hard to stay away from her. I was now going to make the attempt to be closer to her. I ran my finger threw her hair as she slept and realized that I loved Bella. I took in several deep breathes because I now had to get use to her smell. I would never hurt her. I would learn to deal with her smell. I would breathe it in so much that it would no longer bother me. With every breath I felt my mouth water. I sucked all the venom back and took in a deeper breath every time.

I loved the fact that I could not hear her mind as she slept. I had no idea what this wonderful girl was dreaming about, but I did not care. I would learn to tell how she felt and what she thought about though her face and other social cues, like normal people. I would try and be as normal as possible for her; I would do my best to be human for Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was lying down in a bed. I felt something hooked up to my hand. I moaned in pain. I did not open my eyes but I knew I was in a hospital by the smells and the sounds. I heard the beeping of the heart monitor that was connected to my index finger. There was a needle in my hand which hurt a bit. I heard the soft sound of air moving that was the tubes which where placed right outside of my nose.

I slowly let my eyes flutter open. I did not see anyone there. The room was dark. It must be dark outside. I looked around and saw a lump in the corner of the room. I slowly sat up and started to cough. The lump moved slowly sat up. I tried to look closer and saw who it was, the person who saved me.

"Edward?" I softly asked.

"Shhh, do not talk. You have some smoke damage in your lungs but you are going to be fine."

"Where am I?"

"A hospital in Seattle. You have the best doctor though, I called my father. He said you can go home tomorrow."

"What happened?"

"The dark room door was locked, and a small fire started."

"How did you know I was there?"

"What Bella?"

"Edward no one knew where I was."

"Angela told me."

"I had not seen Angela all day. How did you know that I was in the dark room? How did you know when to come and save me?"

"Shhh Bella please just lay back and relax. Your memories may be a little fuzzy from the smoke you inhaled. You had talked to Angela in the dark room; she asked when you would be back."

"That is a lie. I do not care how you knew I just want to know what happened. I do not remember much."

"Don't worry, Bella, I will never let anything happen to you. Now please relax, we will talk in the morning when I take you back to your place. I didn't call your parents, but I did let Angela know. We decided to let you be the one to make the choice to call tomorrow, when you are home."

This was the most I had ever seen Edward talk. He also seemed more relaxed with me. I smiled at him and he gave me a smile back, a wonderful crooked smile. I felt the drugs kicking in and my eyes start to droop. Before I feel back asleep I asked him one more question, "Are you going to go back to ignoring me?"

Edward giggled and said, "No, never again Bella." I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hooray for two chapters in one day!**

* * *

**BPOV**

The car ride back to campus was quite. I keep on looking over at Edward trying to decide what was going on between us. Since he saved me he had not life my side, the problem is that it had only been 24 hours and we have not gone back to school yet.

I owed Edward a lot. He saved my life. If it was not for him I would have probably died in the fire. I still did not understand how he was there to save me. I did not tell Angela on the note where to find me, and I did not text her. I also knew I did no talk to Edward because I had not spoken to him since the day he told me that he did not want to be my friend.

I was still a little tiered from being in the hospital. When I talked to Edward's father, Carlisle Cullen, he told me to take it easy today. He said that he would make sure that Edward would be there for my every beck and call. When I first saw the man I could not believe that he had children, then I remembered that they where adopted, I think. I know Edward was but I could not remember if Alice and Emmett where too. Well he was very handsome. He had the same exact eye color as Edward did, which was that golden color.

When Edward got to the parking lot he told me to stay put, which I listened to. He came around and opened to door for me. When I went to move my legs out of the car he gave me a dirty look. Then with another look he placed his arms under my legs and behind my head. He carried me bridal style out of the car and to the apartments.

"Please Edward put me down," I told him playfully hitting him.

"Miss Swan my father told me that you are to relax today, relaxing means that you should not be walking, now hold on," Edward said with a smile.

I pulled myself closer to him again. His body felt very strong underneath my hands. I squeezed his arms and he looked at me, "Sorry, your arms are just super firm, I was not expecting that."

The smile left Edward's face. I ignored it and snuggled closer to him. I smelled his scent again. It smelled so wonderful I wish I knew what kind of cologne he wore. It took only a few minutes for us to get from the parking lot to the building. There were several people who looked at us like we were crazy. Edward walked us to this door and I finally spoke up again.

"Where are we going?"

"My place."

"Why don't we go to my place, I have my own bed there."

"Because Angela might bother you and hinder your recovery," Edward said and the smile went across his face again. I smiled back at him and he carried me into his house and placed me onto his wonderful couch. It was all kinds of soft.

"Can I get you anything?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I need my phone; I am going to call my Dad."

"Sure let me go and get it. I will be right back."

I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I fell asleep and dreamed of Edward. It was a dream of a life I could see with him. It started off with me being accepted by his whole family. Then it was us getting married, having a child, and growing old together.

* * *

**EPOV**

When I came back from getting her phone from the apartment I saw that she was already asleep. Carlisle told me that she would be sleeping a lot today. I saw her lying on the couch and a smile spread across my face. I was in love with this girl. I spent all night listening to her while she slept. Every time she said my name in her sleep my heart grew bigger and bigger.

I was felt alive when I was around her. I could hear her heart beat and I swear I could feel my dead heart beating in sync with hers. I held her hand all night while she slept. I could hear that her lungs where healing by now her breathing had changed.

I heard a knock at my apartment door. It was so soft that only my ears in this room could hear it. I walked over to the front door and opened it. Standing there was the black haired pixie that I called sister. She gave me a large smile. She knew that I had given up on trying ignoring her.

"She sounds good Edward."

"Carlisle said she is pretty much healed."

"So you two are now official?"

"No Alice, I have to make up for being an asshole to her for the past month. It is going to take a little bit of time."

"Well like Jasper already told you, she does like you."

"Again Alice we will see."

"So what are you going to do about this whole being a vampire thing?"

"I am not sure yet. It is best for her to not know, but I do not think that I can keep it from her for too long. I can already tell she is very observant."

"Well you know what the future holds."

"Not again with your stupid visions."

"Well it is going to happen."

"Shhh, Alice."

"So have you figured out how to read her mind?"

"No and it is driving me nuts, but I think I will deal with it."

"Really?"

"Yes Alice, it drives me nuts to look into her eyes and not hear what she really thinks of me. I mean I know that Jasper thinks that she likes me but I do not know that for sure. My whole life that I can remember I have been able to hear what every women has thought of me. All of these women that I have not cared about. Now that I care about one, I have no clue what she thinks of me. She could think that I am some creepy psycho."

Alice just smiled at me and whispered, "She is going to wake up in two minutes lets change the topic."

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up an hour later. I looked around the apartment trying to remember where I was, Edward's.

"Edward?" I called out weakly.

I saw him peak his head around the corner, he was talking to Alice. Alice smiled at me and I smiled back, "Hi Alice."

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I am doing OK. Just a little tiered."

"Well I just came over to see how you are. I will see you and Edward later," she looked at her brother, gave him a smile, and went to the front door.

Edward walked over to me. He lifted my feet up and sat down at the end of the couch. He then placed my feet on his lap. I smiled at him and he gave me a smile back. "I have you phone if you want to call your parents," Edward handed me the phone.

I forgot that I wanted to talk to them. I looked at the clock and it was only noon. They should not be out right now. I called the house and after two rings I heard my father's voice, "Hello?"

"Hey Dad it's me."

"Hey Bells. Are you OK? You sound like your sick."

"Well that's what I am calling about. Yesterday I got caught in a little fire on campus. I am fine so don't worry. A friend came and got me and took me to the hospital. I saw his father Dr. Cullen, and he checked me out to make sure I am fine."

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes Dad why?"

"He has a kid in college?"

"He is adopted, why?"

"Oh, well he is the doctor here in Forks and he is a young man. I can not believe he is a father."

"Oh well he is. So I am fine and I just wanted to let you know."

"Do you want me to tell your mother?"

"Do you think she is going to take it well Dad?"

"OK your right. I will keep this between us."

"Thanks Dad. Well I will see you Saturday when I come home. I love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells, see you Saturday."

I hung up the phone and looked over at Edward. He was smiling at me while I talked to my father. "So your family lives in Forks?"

"Um, right outside of the town, why?"

"Well I am from Forks and my father is the police chief there."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep."

"Well it is a small world now isn't it?"

I nodded and looked at the large TV in his living room. Before I could say anything my stomach started to growl. Edward smiled at me and said, "Hungry?"

"Yeah I guess," I said and went to stand up to go and make some food for myself. Edward pushed me back down on the couch. I gave him a fake angry look, with the lip pout and all.

"How about soup? Something light for you."

"Sure sounds good."

Edward was up and cooking. I started to think how weird it was that Edward's family had moved right by mine. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it is a good thing that I got locked in that dark room. The fire there seemed to bring us together. It broke him out of his shell he had. Now he was willing to talk to me and even hang out together.

I knew that I had feeling for him. I had a crush on him since I had first time I had seen him. Even though he was rude to me over the past month there was some unseeing force that kept on telling me I had to be with him, and I wanted to be. I was glad that we where now speaking and I was hoping that he would continue talking to me.

After about five minutes Edward came back with a bowl of soup and some tortilla chips. He placed the bowl on the little table in front of me, tomato soup.

"It's from a can, but I added some spices and cheese. Those chips are good in it too; I saw it on the food channel one day."

"Thanks, I love tomato soup," I moved so that I could lean over the coffee table and eat. Edward watched me while I ate. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I am fine." I nodded and continued with my soup. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Pick something out."

Edward stood up and looked threw the hundreds of title that where on the wall. He scanned all of the films and finally pulled a box off the wall. He turned on the TV and DVD player. He popped it in and came and sat back with me. I was done before the menu screen came up.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"You will see."

The menu screen came up. It was 30 Days of Night. I had never seen this before. I looked at him and smiled. "Did you pick this cause it's a scary movie and want to have reason to put your arm around me?"

"Have you seen it before?"

"No, but I have heard about it, one of the over the top vampire movies."

"Over the top?"

"Yeah way too bloody."

"I see. Well are you ready for it?"

I nodded and moved closer to Edward. I sat with my head by his, and not my feet. I placed my head on his shoulder. As the movie started he was softly running his finger threw my hair.

"Are you cold?" I asked him.

"No, why?"

"Your fingers are cold. Here give me your hand I will warm it up," I said reaching for his hands. He hesitated but eventually let me take his hands in mine.

The movie was scary and Edward did have a reason to keep his arms around me. I hid my head in his chest during a few parts because it was a little too much for me. He giggled every time that I did this. I could not see what was so funny about me being scared.

"So did you like the vampire movie?" Edward asked when it was over.

"Yeah, but very fake."

"Is that true?" Edward tested me.

"Yes, I am doing a paper on vampires; I have not come across anything that is like that."

"What?"

"For my mythology class we got assigned a mythical creature, mine was vampire. All of the research that I have done does not show them in that mean of a light. It is only in modern European view points show vampires as these things that pray on vulnerable humans during the night."

"You do not believe that?"

"No. I think that if vampires are real that they are more civilized then us. I mean that they been around for a very long time, I can see them being more human then most humans. Also I do not think that they are is volatile and violent that they are portrayed in movies and crap."

Edward just nodded his head and ran his fingers threw my hair, "Do you believe that they exist?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Well I think that they are horrible monsters."

"I do not think it would be that bad. Living forever has to be pretty cool."

Edward was now silent. He turned the TV on and we started to search threw the channels for something to watch. We finally settled on Dirty Jobs. I loved that show.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Are you going to stop talking to me again?"

Edward pulled back from me and looked me in the eyes, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I guess I want to know what is going on. I want to know how I should act toward you tomorrow."

"I am sorry for how I acted before Bella."

"Why did you act that way?"

"Because I was scared. I was unsure of what I wanted in my life. Now I know."

"What do you want Edward?" I asked. I could feel butterflies swimming in my stomach. Looking into Edward's eyes made my melt which is why I was glad that I was sitting.

Edward moved his one hand up to my face. He lightly moved a stay hair behind my ear and held my cheek in his hand, "I want you Bella, I have since I first saw you," he whispered. Edward slowly moved his face down and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

Once I felt his lips on mine I felt a spark of life. I moved my face closer to his to kiss him deeper. He pulled me closer to him. As our lips crashed against each other I thought about how I never felt anything like this with Jake. This was a new feeling of lust with him. It was not just lust but also passion. I climbed on top of Edward and he pulled me closer to him. When I slightly parted my lips to try and kiss his open mouth he stopped.

I slowly pulled myself off of Edward and looked over at him. He was breathing just as heavy as I was, "Did I do something wrong?" I asked already feeling myself getting upset.

"No, it is not you at all Bella. I just do not want to rush things too much. Plus your lungs are still not healed. I do not want to steal any air from you," he joked in the end with a smile.

"OK Edward. I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Bella. Please do not say sorry this is my fault."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Can I get a shower?"

Edward looked confused at fist and then a light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "Oh, I am so sorry. I forgot you must still feel gross after the fire. Yes I will take you over to your place. Then you can go to bed if you want."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was after 6. "Well I am gonna want food again."

"I will cook for you while you are in the shower."

I nodded and Edward scooped me up into his arms again and we walked out the front door.

* * *

**EPOV**

The kiss was amazing. The way Bella felt against me was wonderful. Everything about her made me want to throw her down on the couch and have my way with her. When I took her to her place there was a note from Angela telling her that she did not have photo tomorrow for obvious reasons.

I let Bella walk over to her room and the shower by herself. I went to her fridge to see what kind of food she had on there. I found a large steak. I wonder if I cooked it some what rare if I could eat it with out being disgusted. I would have to eat dinner so she would not think something was wrong with me.

I moved around the kitchen trying to find things to put on the meat and see how to cook it best. I heard the water go on and I quickly called Alice. She looked up the best way to cook steaks. She also told me what to make with it. I thanked her and hung up the phone.

I started to move around the kitchen with a better idea of what to do now. I heard Bella's phone buzz. I looked at it and the name read Jake. Well he must be someone from home. I ignored it and went about cooking. Bella was done after a half and hour.

She was wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a cute little t-shirt. Her hair was soaking wet and she put it up into a sloppy ponytail. When she reached her hands to put her hair up I saw her exposed stomach. I immediately became aroused at the sight of her bare skin. That is when I noticed that she did not have a bra on.

"That smells great Edward, what are you cooking?"

"Steak and potatoes."

"Mmmm, that sounds great."

"Thanks. Why don't you go and sit down and it will be ready in a moment."

When I saw her sit down her shorts rode down a little bit and I saw the top of her butt crack. Her body was wonderful. I tried to focus on something else so that I could finish cooking.

"So Edward, when do you have class tomorrow?"

"My first class is at 1."

"Well since my early class is cancelled would you like to stay here tonight, hang out with me?"

I felt my body go ridged. I wanted to tell her yes. I did not think that it would be smart though. Before I could think anymore my mouth said, "Sure that sounds awesome."

She smiled and I brought the food over to her small table. I could smell her shampoo and body wash, strawberry. I put food on both of our plates and cut into my steak. It was very rare, just cooked enough to make it look like it was cooked. Bella dug into her food. She ate almost all of her food while I picked at mine. It was not too bad because it was raw meat. I was going to have to throw it up later though. I was not looking forward to that.

* * *

**BPOV**

After dinner I started to help Edward with the dishes. I was slowly falling for this man. He was beyond sweet and caring. I wanted to be with him all the time. I could see us doing this for the rest of my life. Then I had to snap myself out of this. I hardly knew him. I could not be thinking things like this so early.

After dinner I lead Edward over to my room. He looked around inside. Bedroom are intimate because it showed what you where really like. Edward sat down at the computer chair and grabbed a picture that was sitting out. "Who's this?" he asked me.

I looked at the picture and saw that it was Jake and I. "That is Jacob Black."

"Black?"

"Yeah, he lives in La Push, which is 15 minutes from my house. Plus his father and mine are best friends."

Edward had a stern look on his face but smiled and said, "Was he close to you?"

"We dated for a little."

He nodded and grabbed another picture of me and my father when I was little. I started to tell him all about my family. I loved everyone in my family, but Charlie and I had a better relationship then anyone else.

After three hours of telling him all about myself I started to yawn. Edward pulled down my sheets and helped me over to my full size bed. "Please don't leave. Stay with me?" I asked.

He looked like he had a mental fight but eventually pulled off his shoes and came to lay down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me close to him. I felt my breath hitch in my neck, but ignored it. I slowly felt myself drift to sleep before I could tell him good night.

I woke up in the morning to a pounding on my front door. I slowly opened my eyes and rolled out of bed. Edward was still asleep. I went to the front door and slowly opened it up. My mouth dropped to the floor. Before me stood a 6'5 tan man. He had long black hair that went down his back. He gave me a large smile and scooped me up in a large hug.

"Oh Bella I am so glad that you are alright. Your father told me what happened."

"Well remind me to thank him."

I saw Jacob glare behind me. I turned around and saw Edward standing there. He and Jake both glared at each other. "Jake this is my friend Edward, he saved me."

Jake moved into my apartment and held his hand out and said, "Oh well thank you Edward for saving my Bella."

"You're Bella?" Edward asked. He sounded hurt.

"Yes, My Bella. We have been dating for awhile," Jake pulled me close to him. I tried to push off but his grip was tight. He was not letting me move.

Edward looked at me with pain in his eyes. He walked past Jake and I and out the front door. I went to call after him but he was already in his apartment. I gave Jake a dirty look and figured that I had to deal with this now, and Edward later. I pushed Jake in the chest and gave him a dirty look.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

How could this happen! I ran back to my place faster then I should have. I just did not want to hear anything more from either one of them. When I entered my place I went right to the piano and started to play. It was not happy music but sad and melodramatic.

I could not think straight. How could she not have told me? How could she let everything that happened yesterday go on while she was with another man. Even when I saw his picture and asked her about him she said they were just friends. She lied to me, over and over. How could she be so deceitful? That had to be why I could not see into her mind.

There was a light knocking on my back window. I looked over to see the lovely strawberry blond standing there waiting for me. I did not want to talk to her. I wanted to talk to Bella. I wanted to figure out why the dog was there and why he was so possessive about her. I mean he might have well peed on her to try and mark his territory.

Tanya knocked again. I finally stood up and opened the patio door. She danced in and sat next to me on the piano bench. I continued to play and she rested her head on me. This was not something that was unusual for us. I was so mad. Bella was mine. It is our future. Maybe I should just wait for Bella to tell him that she did not want to see him and she will be here soon.

So I played. I played for a half an hour and heard nothing. She should have been here by now. I had given her more than enough time to tell him to leave her. If I was right in my last assumption. What if I was wrong and she was really with him like my first though. My mind was racing and I could not process the information correctly.

"Edward I know what happened," Tanya whispered.

"Well then you should know I don't wanna talk about it."

Tanya ran her fingers threw my hair. Her touch was not like Bella's. When Bella's fingers touched my skin it was like they where fire across my cold skin. Tanya's was the same temperature as mine so it was not that big of a deal. Her skin did not have the same shock that Bella's did. It felt wrong.

"Edward you know how much I care for you?" Tanya whispered into my ear, softly nibbling on it.

I had to make a choice. I had to decide what I was going to do. I looked at the clock. She should have been here by now. I turned to look at Tanya who had no problem attacking my face with her mouth. At first I tried to lightly pull back and fight it. I looked at the clock again and I knew that Bella was not coming for me. She had chosen him over me.

I put a small amount of effort into it Tanya's passionate kiss. She was not like Bella. I did not like the way she felt against me. Tanya moved closer to make sure her body was pressing against mine. I felt her hand run down my body but I did not feel like moving her hand away. It finally rested on the couch of my pants. This was not right but I was angry. If Bella was going to be deceitful then I would do the same. I would make her hurt as much as she had hurt me. She would have to watch me with Tanya. I would force myself to have feelings for Tanya.

I heard my door open and I opened my eyes to look at the door and see Bella standing there. The look on her face was one of shock and sadness. I pulled Tanya back but it seemed like it was too late. How could I have screwed up so bad?

* * *

**BPOV**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE JAKE!?"

"When your father told me I wanted to make sure you where OK. When you didn't answer my phone call I figured I would come and see you."

"You have school."

"I cut."

"Why did you call me "Your" Bella? You do not, nor ever did own me."

"Bella come on this isn't working for either one of us. I mean look at that guy, he looked dead and he smelled. You can not think he is better then me?"

"He saved my life Jake."

"Oh Hell Bella it is not that hard to save your life. I had done it a hundred times. You are like some kind of danger magnet. I cannot count how many times I saved you from tripping and cracking your head open."

"He carried me out of a burning building Jake, A BURNING BUILDING! Sure you have saved me from falling and maybe breaking a bone or two. Plus I am not a magnet for anything. I can handle myself in any situation," my rage was over flowing. I was starting to see only red. How can Jake have these obtuse views about us and the past?

"Bella please do not get upset over this," Jake said and moved closer to me. I felt still. I did not want to touch him or have him touch me. I felt that if he touched me I might snap and attack him.

"I am not going to talk about this with you. I have to go and talk to Edward," I said and walked out the door. I packed back and forth in the hallway thinking about what I was going to say and how to explain what happened. Maybe I should lie, but I am such a bad liar that he would see though it. I guess I would just tell him the truth and hope that he would understand.

As I walked past Alice's door I heard whispers. I leaned in closer to try and catch what she was saying. I only heard a few words, my name, Edward, Tanya, wrong, force. Well that could create about 100 different sentences. I would not worry about that, it is wrong for me to eves drop anyway.

I knocked weakly on the door and no one answered. I decided that I would see if the door was open. The door knob turned and I push the door open.

I felt about five different emotions when I opened the door. The first was surprise, then anger, then sadness, then jealously, then sadness again. Edward was kissing Tanya, and she has her hands on him. He did not care. Edward looked at me and immediately moved away from Tanya. I interrupted them. I stepped out into the hallway and walked away, leaving his door open.

"Bella," he said as he came out into the hallway with me.

"I am sorry I did not mean to interrupt anything. I just wanted to explain," I said softly.

"You where not interrupting anything, I swear," his face looked calm but his eyes seemed desperate in a way.

"No Edward, its fine I get it. Thank you for saving my life and an amazing day yesterday. It really did mean a lot and I will always be indebted to you. I still wanna be friends if that is OK with you?" I asked.

He looked at me with a defeated look on his face and nodded yes. I placed a fake smiled on my face and walked back to my place. I held in my tears. I did not want to break down. I would be strong and hold myself together. I knew he would never want someone like me. I had always known that I was not up to his level. I was plain and simple. He was stunning and amazing. I was plain and simple. He should be with someone who was equally as stunning as he is, like Tanya. Well I guess the bitch won.

* * *

**EPOV**

So she left me. She still wanted to be my friend, but she did not want to be close to me. She did not want to date, or even think about being too close to the monster that I was. I felt empty and void. When I walked back inside I saw Tanya. She was still sitting on the piano bench, but this time she did not have any clothing on. Her body was perfect as should be expected.

"Come here baby, Tanya will make it better," she told me. Since I was empty I walked to her. Bella was going to be with her dog so I would be with Tanya. She actually chose a mate who was created to kill my kind. She wanted me that far away. She held me in a tight embrace against her naked body. I did not feel anything for her, but my body psychically responded to the sigh of her naked body.

Tanya started to softly kiss me and I let her. I though about Bella and how it felt when she kissed me. I though of how Bella's lips felt like flames on might. I could even smell Bella which made me even more excited. I started to imagine that Tanya was Bella. That would make this easier.

Tanya though I was getting excited about her, if only she knew. I let Tanya have her way with me. She had always wanted this. I felt her pulling my clothes off and laying me down on the piano bench. I though of how wonderful Bella has felt when I held her in my arms last night. I thought about the feeling of Bella's body against mine as she softly slept.

Tanya straddled on top of me and slowly lowered herself onto me. I was slightly embarrassed to say that this was my first time. She was working on top of me and I just kept on picturing Bella's face in the place of Tanya's. I kept on thinking that it was Bella's warm body on mine, not Tanya's cooler body. I finally could not hold myself off anymore and I emptied myself inside Tanya. This gave her to go ahead to finish herself.

When she was done she laid down on top and me and slowly ran he finger along my naked chest. "Oh Edward we are going to be wonderful together, you will see. I am going to make you so happy."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I wish that I could go to sleep so that I would not have to deal with the feelings I was going threw right now. I was going to have to do something to try and get Bella back. I wanted her more then anything else on earth. I was getting myself into a very big mess and I did not know how to solve it.

* * *

**BPOV**

I went back into my apartment and saw Jake still sitting there. I found a note from Angela on the counter explaining how she will be back later tonight. The clock read that it was only 11. Jake was lying down on the couch. He looked like the man I use to love.

He arms and leg where falling off the ends of the couch. I wondered if I should just go back to him. I would make things a lot easier in my life. He heard my come in and looked over at me from the couch. A large smile spread across his face. I remembered why I loved him all over again.

Things were easy with Jake. Being with him seemed like the natural thing to do. He was so fun loving and care free. I knew that I did not feel for him like I use to, but I knew that if I wanted to I could love him again, if I made myself.

I walked over to Jake and sat on the floor by him. I was sad. I did not want to be alone. Jake was a warm and familiar body. He was always there for me whenever I needed him. He would understand.

"Bells you know we belong together," he told me running his fingers in my hair like he use to. It was like what Edward had done but it felt wrong.

"Jake I don't know that, but I did miss you."

Jake had a large smile go across is tan skin. His bright white teeth smiled at me. He sat up and pulled me to sit on his lap. I ran my hand threw his long hair. I did not feel the lust that I felt for Edward with Jake, but it was comfortable with him. It seemed like the right thing to do. It was like it use to be.

Jake leaned in and kissed me. I let him. I knew exactly what was going to happen. I did not want to stop it. I wanted to feel in control of something again. I let things get out of control with Edward. I let him hurt me and I did not want the pain. I wanted to make the decisions. I would sleep with Jake again because I wanted to. Edward was with Tanya probably about to do the same thing from what I saw. I was allowed to. I pressed my body against Jake's. I heard him groan and wrap his large arms around me. He held me tight like I was not going to be let go.

Jake's kisses moved from my neck down to my chin. Then they trailed to my neck. I let out a light moan. This was wrong for me to let Jake do this, but if Edward was going to be with her I could be with Jake.

Jake moved his hands over my body and quickly found the bottom of my shirt. I felt it being pulled over my head. I still did not have a bra on from last night. Jake had a goofy grin on his face and let his kisses move from my neck, down my collar bone, and to the top of my breast.

I thought of Edward's touch and how when we touched it felt like electricity. There was no feeling like that with Jake. I pushed the image of Edward out of my head and felt Jake's hands rub my breast. I moaned again. Jake started to slowly rub his tongue over my right nipple and I felt my body jerk. Jake smiled and moved his hand to the bottom of my tiny shorts.

Jake snaked his fingers into my underwear and he rubbed me. I started to moan even more and moved my hands down to Jake's bulge. The second my hand touched him he laid me down on the couch. He then proceeded to pull off both of our pants in the matter of seconds. I held my breath and let Jake put himself into me. I let out a sound. It had been so long since we had sex that I forgot what it felt like. Jake missed this as much as I did. He was not soft and sweet like he normally was. He was rough and hard, how I wanted it. Jake pumped fast and hard inside me and I let out several unnoticeable sounds. After a few minutes I screamed out as I finally came. It has been so long. Jake finished shortly after I did.

I laid there and looked over at Jake. He was smiling at me. I gave him a fake smile. I did not want this. It felt wrong. I immediately wished I could take back what I had done. I felt dirty. I let my rage and hormones get in the way of my better judgment. "I do not want to be with you Jake. I am sorry I just let that happen."

He looked over at me with a surprised look; there was also a hint of hurt. I was a horrible person. "I thought this was us getting back together."

I shook my head, "No that was more of our good-bye. I am sorry Jake. I need to get ready for class. Please just let yourself out." I got up from him and grabbed my clothing. I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water felt wonderful on me. I slowly washed the smell of Jake off of me. What I did was horrible. I just betrayed my heart. I only had feelings for Edward, but I had sex with Jake. I would find a way to be with Edward. I was going to have to get Tanya out of the way, but I would find a way. There was no chance that I could be better then Tanya but I would have to try. Maybe Edward did feel something for me and I just didn't know.

When my shower was over I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my bedroom. I looked around the living room and it was empty. I walked around the rest of the small apartment, Jake was gone. I smiled and changed for class.

----------------------------------------Two Weeks Later----------------------------------------------

"Alice really I do not know what I wanna be for this party of yours. Plus Halloween is still weeks away."

"It is two weeks Bella, and if you do not get a good costume now, you will be stuck being a witch, or nurse. I will not let you be that. We are better then the cliché."

As I walked around the large costume shop I looked at the different bags. There were all kinds of costumes out there. I could be an army girl, a vampire, a nurse, or even a banana. I did not know what I really wanted to dress up as. Alice was telling me that I should be something cute and sexy. She was on my side with the whole Edward thing.

I had talked to her about what happened and she understood. I was glad that she could see where I had messed up. Edward was always with Tanya now. He never seemed to look happy. I kept on wondering why he looks so miserable.

"I think that I am going to be a wench, like back in the day," Angela said and showed me the bag. I nodded to her. It was something very non Angela.

"Well I am going to be a ferry. I mean my hair fits perfectly. I am gonna do the whole sexy gothic chic one," Alice told me with a smile.

I kept on scanning the bags when I finally found it, my favorite cartoon character as a child. I grabbed the bag to look for my size. I found a medium. I went over to show Alice "Is this non cliché enough for you?"

Alice jumped up and down, "Rainbow Brite is perfect. I have a great blonde wig you can wear! It is one of those yarn looking ones. That is just sexy enough!"

We all went to go and buy our new costumes. Alice was going to look like an evil little ferry; Jasper was going to love it. Alice wanted to go and get some make up to match out outfits. I was getting tiered but I went along. Alice turned out to be a great friend. At first I thought she was a little over the top, but now I love her like she was a sister.

I was doing anything to not think about Edward. We were friends now. It was hard though because Tanya was always there. She kept him on a short leash. We had the one class together so that was a safe place for us to talk. He always sat next to me and we would talk during the whole class. When we sat next to each other I could feel something between us, but he acted like he didn't. I knew that he did cause everyone once in awhile he would look at me and I knew he felt it too.

We would sometimes have light touches between the two of us. Every time we touched I would feel the electricity. Alice snapped me out of my thoughts when she said, "Bella do you want sparkles I think they will look nice."

"Umm…sure…whatever you think is best. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella anything, you are one of my best friends," Alice said and grabbed my arm.

"Does he like her?"

"No Bella, not at all."

"How do you know?"

"I am smart Bella. I know these kinds of things. Plus he is my brother. He likes you."

I smiled at Alice. I was hoping that she was right. "So are we still playing game at your place tonight?"

"Yep, tonight it's Rock Band night."

I smiled and we continued shopping. I was hoping that I would be able to see if Edward liked me tonight. I would have to make sure to do this with out Tanya noticing. She would watch him like a hawk. Maybe I could try to do something covertly. I would probably fail, but maybe I could try.

During the rest of out shopping trip we got make-up, shoes, and anything else that we may think that we needed to Halloween. Angela loved to go shopping with Alice. They got along great. Angela was now dating some guy named Ben who we went to high school with. When I ran into him a few days ago I remembered who he was, turns out that she liked him all though out high school.

When I got back to the apartment I went to my room to drop things off and get ready for the game night. It was still early. I went to my desk and looked at one of my vampire books that I had. I was reading a chapter about appearances. It was talking about the shifting of eye color. It said that most vampires have red eyes that change to darker shades of red and then black as they go longer without feeding. There were also talks about their natural eye color changing from darker to lighter colors. It was weird.

I looked in a mirror at my brown eyes and frowned. I hated their color. Brown was such a flat color; it did not sparkle like a blue, or gold. There was a knock at the door and Angela popped her head in. "Hungry?"

"You know Alice is going to have a ton of food for us."

"I know but that's like two hours away. I was gonna make some sandwiches."

"OK, just one for me though."

I looked at my cell and realized that Jake had not called since the last time I saw him. I felt bad for him. I was mean and cold after we had sex, but it was the only way. I could not change the past and what I had done so I just had to keep moving on. Jake would do the same. I frowned and started to read threw the book taking more notes.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Will you stop pretending like you like her Edward, this is getting silly," Alice scolded with Kate by her side, she was nodding her head in agreement.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," I tried to play dumb.

"Listen, we know. Tanya is just too happy to notice how unhappy you really are. She just thinks that you are being you Edward," Kate said.

"Listen guys this is working for me," I lied.

"It isn't because you are even more miserable then normal and so is Bella. Will you two just please give up this game. Just get together like you should be."

Bella? Why are try talking about Bella. She is the one who didn't want to be with me. Why would she be the one who was upset with me? This was not making sense and these girls where giving me a head ache. I turned and went over to my piano to play. I could not deal with this.

"Stop running to that GOD DAMN PIANO. This is life Edward. You have to deal with this. Now I want you to go and leave Tanya and go back to Bella. She is miserable and so are you," Alice yelled while holding my wrist.

I looked into her eyes. They where getting dark just like mine. "How can you be sure?"

"My vision still has not changed. Now stop being a little ass and man up."

I looked over at Kate and she nodded once. I always liked Kate the best out of all of the sisters. She was nice and pure. Irina always had some alternative means behind what she did.

"Fine tonight after everything I will end it with Tanya and prove that Bella does not want me. OK?"

Both girls screamed out in happiness and left. So how would I break up with Tanya that would not end up in my own death? Well that was going to be tricky. Oh well it was time to go and see Bella at Alice's little party. I smiled to myself and changed into something else, something nicer.

When I walked into Alice's apartment I saw Bella sitting there on the couch. She looked at me and gave me her wonderful smile. I smiled back at her and saw her face light up even more. Then I felt arms around me and her smile disappeared. I was spun around and Tanya assaulted my mouth. I was disgusted. I had now decided that I was going to get Bella, as soon as I got rid of Tanya.

* * *

**BPOV**

He looked happy for once when he came in for game night by himself. He smiled when he saw me which made my heart soar. I moved over to give him plenty of room to sit with me if he wanted to. Then I saw her. She shot daggers at me. She was kissing him but looking at me. I flipped my hair and started to talk to Jasper about anything.

He flinched when I turned to talk to him. "You OK Jasper?"

"Yes, you just seem tense."

"Well it doesn't help with Alaska bitch is shooting me death looks."

He looked over at Tanya and then back at me. "Yes, I can see that."

Angela was now playing with Emmett, Kate, Alice, and Rose. Rosalie was starting to warm up to me, but it was not a lot. She would acknowledge that I was alive which was nice of her. Angela loved this game. She would always get excited when Alice announced that this was going to be the game for game night. Since I was not good with the whole hand eye coordination I did not like the game as much.

I went into Alice's kitchen to get myself a drink. I stood there and listen to Emmett sing a very bad version of one of the songs; it was some bad 80's song. I giggled to myself. I heard someone walk threw the door and I turned to look and I saw Edward. My heart literally skipped a beat. I smiled at him and he gave me his crooked smile back. There was something about that smile that I loved; maybe it was the imperfection of the smile.

"How are you Bella?" he asked in his wonderful velvet voice.

"Good," I said sounding braver then I felt.

"How is Jakey?" he asked sounding smug.

I rolled my eyes, "You know I have not talked to him since the last time you saw him, I told you that. How is Tanya?"

"Good one," he laughed.

He stepped in closer invading my personal space but I did not move, nor could I, my back was to Alice's counter. "I need you to be very quite, OK?" he ordered in a hushed whisper in my ear.

I nodded my head so that I would not make a sound. I felt his nose rub my chin. Goosebumps rolled all over my body. Whenever he touched my skin it made me feel truly alive. There was something about his touch that was real. He moved his nose up my face. I stood still and I let out shallow breaths. I was about to become a mistress, in a way. I was more than willing to for Edward.

"Shhh," Edward whispered again.

I just about held my breath as I felt Edward's lips brush against mine. I saw his eyes bore into mine. They where a dark, not his normal golden, they almost seemed black. I pushed the though out of my mind once Edward's lips pressed onto mine firmer. I let out a soft sigh and pulled his face closer to mine. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and he pulled me close to his body. I felt the pulses go between our bodies which felt magical.

We would have continued until I heard something break. I opened my eyes and saw Angela standing in the doorway of the kitchen staring at us with a dropped bowl in front of her. Alice came to stand next to her and Tanya on the other side. I was still wrapped up in Edward's arms. I quickly released myself from him. I was going to leave the kitchen by the bodies were blocking the door way. I was going to have to deal with Tanya's lashing.

"What are you two doing?" Tanya asked in a high pitch scream.

"Nothing," was the only logical excuse I could think of.

"That did not look like nothing."

I looked down. My face was red and I was feeling sick. "Tanya we need to talk," Edward said next.

"You don't kiss me like that. You were more like a dead fish. I just thought that it was because you had no idea what you were doing," she screamed. I swear I could feel the room shaking.

"Well that's why we need to talk."

"How can you fall for her Edward, FOR HER!" she yelled motioning to me. She looked at me like I was some kind of disgusting rotten meat.

"She is a thousand times better then you will ever be Tanya."

"Oh please she is a human. I am much more then THAT."

Human? Well yeah. We are all humans. I am not a dog or something. I looked into Alice's eyes and I saw fear spread across her face. I was missing a very big piece of this puzzle.

"Tanya, NOT NOW." Edward roared.

"When then Edward, which I catch you fucking her? HA! As if you could. Please I am done with this. I am out!" those where the last words from Tanya before she moved from the door and left the apartment. There was a load crashing of the front door.

"Um Angela how about we go in the other room and give Edward and Bella a moment," Alice said and ushered her away. Her mouth was still hanging open. I got the look telling me that I had to tell her everything when we got back.

I looked up into his dark eyes. He tried to give me a weak smile but it was lost. "Sorry. I should have ended that before I did what I just did. Are you OK?"

"Physically I am fine. I have some emotional scaring but that's all."

Edward wrapped me up in a big hug and kissed my hair. "I am sorry. You are wonderful Bella do not let anyone tell you other wise. Do you hear me?"

I nodded and pulled myself away. "I should go. I am gonna get Angela. I am sorry. Good night Edward." I walked to the door and called Angela who was looking in my direction waiting for me. I did not know what else to say to Edward. I had gotten what I wanted, why was I flaking out?

We were quite on the walk back to the apartment. I knew I was about to be bombarded with questions as soon as the door shut. I was right.

"What just happened back there Bella?"

"I am not too sure myself."

"Well I saw you macking it with Edward Cullen, please explain."

I smiled when I though of our kiss again. I reached my finger up to touch my lips. I could still feel his lips on mine. It was wonderful. "I was getting a soda when he came in there with me. He told me to be quite and then he started to kiss me. It was the hottest thing I have ever done in my life."

Angela giggled and said, "You SLUT!"

"Shhh." I giggled.

"So what now?"

"I am not sure. I just wanted to leave because Tanya's sisters where there and things where weird."

"Yeah I agree. Well fuck her they are done and now you can move in."

I smiled. This was very true. I could possibly try and date Edward, my savior. The clock read 11:30. It was a little early, but I did have a long day of shopping and tomorrow was Monday. I said good night to Angela and changed for bed.

As I lay down I thought about the incident that had just transpired in front of me. Out of all of the things that Tanya said where completely normal and expected, well minus the human comment. What did she mean by I was a human. I slowly drifted off into dreams thinking about that comment.

_I was sitting in an old castle. I was dressed wonderfully. It was an amazing green dress. Out of the dark corner came Edward. He was wearing an old suite. I was sitting on a small couch. He moved over to me in a blur. He was in front of me in less then a second. I looked up and he was on his knees. He laid me on my back. He started to rub his hands over my body. He got on top of me and rubbed his body on mine. I moaned. Edward was kissing me all over. He finally rested his lips on my neck. The next thing I knew there was a stabbing pain in my neck. I let out a scream. I felt the blood leaving my body. It only hurt for a moment, and then it felt wonderful, erotic. My face was turned to look at Edward's. He mouth was covered in my blood and he had two fangs where his canine teeth should be. He started to kiss my lips and I tasted my own blood. Then he went back to my neck and draining the blood from my body._

I woke up. My body was covered in a cold sweat. That was a dream. It could not be true, could it?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I do advise that you reread the chapters because I am adding a lot of stuff, like a lot of internal thoughts. So what do you think?? Like or hate????**

* * *

**BPOV**

I fell back asleep after that silly dream but the idea really never left my mind. I mean I know it was just my mind mixing what Tanya said and what I have been doing my report on. Since I started to do the work for the project whenever I would see something that reminded me of what I read or looked weird, my mind would run away and I would think they were a vampire. I know that there is no real way that he could be a vampire, right?

I heard my alarm and moaned. I hated that sound. Why on earth did the alarm sound how to be so offensive? I rolled off of my bed and into the kitchen. I was going to need a big cup of coffee to deal with today. I saw Angela already sitting at out little table drinking a cup. I smiled at her and said, "You must be a mind reader."

She giggled, "No I heard you all night long. You had me really scared. When I heard you scream the first time I thought that some one broke in."

"Oh Angela I am sooooo sorry. I did not think I was screaming." I was suddenly very embarrassed. I did not know what Angela had heard about my dreams because I did not know what I had said.

"It's OK. I understand, long night. So how are you doing today?" Angela asked dropping the whole dreaming thing.

"I am fine. I am going to just going to let today be and see where it takes me. I mean its not like we are together or anything. I am not sure what I want to do with this, but I know there is a definitely some kind of pull between us."

"Well I would guess so it you two where making out when his girlfriend was there. I know you two were being quite, but I mean that is a risky move."

I poured a cup and slowly sipped the coffee. I loved to take it black; it was stronger and made me feel stronger. I am too much like my father; he takes his black to. "Yeah, I do not want to see her at all today. I have a feeling I am going to get into some kind of a fight today if I see her."

"Well she sure as hell was angry, and I mean you can't really blame her Bella. She was yelling and not even making sense while doing it."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I know what I did was wrong," I nodded my head and finished off my first cup. "OK I am gonna jump into the shower real quick, OK"

"No prob, take your time," Angela was slowly sipping her cup and turned on the TV.

I took a hot shower to try and clear my head. Whenever I closed my eyes I kept on seeing parts of the dream in my mind. I saw the beautiful castle. I saw Edward immuring from the darkness. I saw him sinking his teeth into me. I did not know if it was because Edward was a vampire or that it was super hot. I started to think it was the latter because I would get aroused when I thought about it. The whole dream even though slightly disturbing was also very sexual.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me and walked into the kitchen to ask Angela what it was going to be like today.

"Sunny and warm. It's going to be around 70!"

"Really? Wow, there is gonna be sun?"

"Dress like its summer, you know this is a rare day."

I smiled and ran back into my room. It was going to be a wonderful day. The sun was going to be bright and sunny and I was going to talk to Edward. We where going to get all of our shit out in the open. It was about time the two of us had a good talk.

* * *

**EPOV**

I could kill Tanya. I mean really kill her. How could she say that right in front of Bella and Angela? I mean does she even think before she speaks. Does she not realize what could happen to not only her but all of us if THEY found out about that? I mean Kate, Alice, Jasper, and I would not have a problem because they would want us to join, but everyone else would suffer for her stupidity.

Also they would kill Bella for sure and Angela because they could. I could never let that happen. If I knew she died because of me I would fine a way to end my own life, it would not be too hard. To think of a world where Bella does not exist is sad and not worth being in. There was a knock on the door and then my family entered. I knew the Denali sisters would not be coming to see me for awhile. They would have to heal Tanya wounds, and I do not blame them.

"You fucked up Edward," Rose shot at me.

"Yes I know."

"How could you do that to Tanya?"

"What?" I asked stunned. I saw all of my family look at her with questing eyes. Even Emmett had the look. He always too Rosalie's side to avoid a fight, but he could not even hid his surprise.

"Tanya. Are we not here to talk about how Edward fucked thing up with Tanya?" Rose asked looking at her family. No one spoke up. She finally realized what we where here to talk about. "NO! We are not going to talk about the human. She is a bad idea and we all know it."

"Rosalie it is going to happen. The vision gets stronger and more in depth with the passing of every day," Alice chirped.

"Like Edward has said several times your vision are not always right Pixie. Do you really want to damn another human to this life?" Rose spat.

"I do not think it is as bad as all of you make it out to be," Alice admitted.

"Well you are a child."

"I am older then you," Alice shot back with a sly smile. She was right. In human years Alice was older, she was around 19 when turned. Also Alice has been a vampire longer. Rosalie always hated this because she always wanted to act like she was second in command, when actually she was the second youngest out of all of us. That really bugged her deep down.

"I am more mature," that was all Rosalie had and she knew it was not always right. Even though Alice acted a bit flighty and playful when it came down to it she was super smart and very manipulative. She is the kind of person you want on your side in a battle, whither physical or mental.

"So what are you going to do brother?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. I had no idea how I was going to make things work with Bella. There are so many obstacles and things we had to work out. The sad thing was that this was all going to have to wait till Bella got done her classes. I could not attend classes today, because of the sun. I could not risk making it be known what I monster I am. So today I would sit around and wait till I could see her. I would over analyze this whole thing and drive myself and the family crazy.

"I think she will understand and forgive you if you talk to her," Jasper stated as fact.

"Will you be in the other room manipulating her emotions so that she is forgiving?" I asked with a joke.

Jasper smiled, "Only if you asked."

"No Jasper. If she is going to forgive me I want it to be on her own. I do not want to force it on her."

Alice smiled, "Thing will work out. She is going to be very happy with you Edward. Just tell her the truth. You will see that she was not so innocent in all of this either."

I glared at her. She knew something that she has been keeping from me. She was the only one in my family who was able to keep things from me. She truly was a very special creature.

"Well I am going to go and see the rest of my family. Tanya must be very upset and I can not believe none of you are going to console her," Rose shot and moved to the door. She shot Emmett a look which meant he had to go with her.

"OK guys I guess I have to go and console Tanya even though I do not think that it is needed. I mean she is older then all of us and had to know Edward was not into her. I mean he was all kinds of bland and dead to everyone and everything. Well except when Bella was there," Emmett said with laughter at the end.

"Shut up Emmett. You know that you can not think too hard, it hurt your head," I shot back smiling.

Emmett shot me a look for help. "You're the one who married her brother," I said and laughed. I could never understand how he was able to deal with her. Sometimes Rose was normal, and then when she got into her moods she was a force to be recon with. Those are the days I would hate to be Emmett.

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked down the hallway slowly with Angela hoping he would pop out his door. He was always really good at making an entrance when I walked by. When I walked pass Edward's door I saw it open. My heart skipped a beat, and then I saw who it was. Rose walked out with Emmett close behind. Rose gave me the death look. She must be on Team Tanya. Emmett smiled at me and winked. He was on Team Bella.

"Hey Bella. Did you have fun last night?" he asked and hugged me.

I was shocked when he wrapped his arms around me. I do not think that he knew how strong he was because he cut off my air supply. I tried to sputter something but nothing really came out. He laughed and relaxed his grip on me.

"Sorry I forgot how strong I can be."

"It's OK," I smiled at the giant man who I knew would never hurt me but still scared me a bit because of his size.

Rosalie made an over exaggerated huff of air and Emmett looked over at her. She eyed spoke to him with her eyes, demanding that he follow, and then turned his eyes to me and gave me the stink eye.

"Sorry Bella, my loving wife calls. I will talk to you later. Bye Angela," Emmett said and walked off.

We both said bye to Emmett and pressed the down button for the elevator. I saw Rosalie and Emmett walk into Tanya's room. I saw Irina's head popped out the side and she also gave me the same look as Rosalie. She was mad I messed thing up with Edward and her sister. I hopped for the elevator to move faster. The door open and I ran on and hit the door close button about ten times. When the doors finally closed I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that wasn't TOO bad," Angela said.

"Yeah they could have tried to kill me."

Angela giggled and we got out of the elevator and went off to classes. Today was the first day since the fire that we were able to have photo class. Our teacher was going to give us till Wednesday to hand in the project that I was working on. I was glad I was smart enough to put the negatives in my pocket so I would not have to redo the whole project.

Angela and I walked the short few block distance to campus. She was telling me all about her and Ben. I had been such a bad friend over the past few weeks. I made everything about me. I was not giving her, her time to talk about her forming love. She was excited to be with Ben. She told me she always had a thing for him back at Forks, but never did anything.

We said our good buys and I promised to meet her for lunch. I was a little nervous when I walked into classroom. I had not been here since the fire so it was natural to feel like this. I kept on looking around to make sure that nothing was going to magically catch on fire. I felt like I was going to throw up my four cups of coffee. The teacher rambled on about how things in the syllabus where going to be pushed back due to the fire.

"Well if there are no more questions I am going to give you guys this class time to work on your projects."

No one raised their hand. After a few moments of silence the teacher motioned for us to go about our business. It was time for me to go into the dark room for the first time also. I took in a deep breath and walked to the door. This time I knew I was not going to be alone. There was a class full of students. If anything was to happen they would be there to help me. When I got back there I saw about six other people. That calmed my nerves a big because if we did get stuck I think that we would be able to get out if we worked together.

It looked the same back there. I went to the same projector that I was at before and started to work on my pictures. I figured that if I relived the whole thing now that I would get over this fear. There were two people also working on the projectors around me while others where mixing the chemicals and there was one girl taking the film out of her camera.

"You where the one locked in here during the fire, right?" a boy two projectors asked.

"Yeah," answered feeling sick again just thinking about it. It was like I could feel the smoke filling up in my lungs again.

"Was it scary?"

"More then you would ever understand," I admitted.

I now realized who I was talking to. It was the boy Mike from the party our first day. He lived on the second floor of our apartment building, I think.

"Your Mike, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you remembered me."

"Well I had a little too much to drink that night," I said slightly embarrassed. That was the night I blew up on Edward the first time. I was hoping that I would see him today. I frowned as I worked on my picture.

"It happens to the best of us. Are you going to be at the Halloween party?"

"Yeah my friend Alice is hosting it. She made me already get my costume."

"Yeah it sounds like a blast. She was working it out with me a few days ago."

I smiled and let Mike keep on talking while I worked on my photos. He was a harmless kid, a lot like Mike Newton from Forks. I wondered if they where distant cousins. After way too long in the dark room listening to Mike talk I was done. I had all of my prints done and I was letting them dry. I told him to have a great day and I would see him around.

I now had the ten pictures that where needed. I was going to walk over to the local drug store to buy some supplied to mount them on and decorate it. It was only 11 and I still had an hour and half before it was time to meet Angela. The drug store was three blocks off the campus.

The warm sun light felt wonderful on my skin. It had been so long since I was able to be in the sun. Whenever it was nice at home I would drive down to La Push not only to see Jake but also to lie on the beach there. Seattle was a lot like Forks which meant that it rained/ was too cloudy to see sun 350 days out of the year. When I walked into the Rite Aid I asked the older woman upfront where to find arts and craft supplied. She pointed and I found what I needed. I grabbed an orange poster board and some markers. There were also some stencils that I grabbed to help make my project pop out more. I brought my purchase to the front and the older woman took her time ringing me up.

The day at school went by painfully slow. I did not see Edward once. As Angela and I walked back to the apartments around 5 I had a defeated feeling. The sun was going down and I whispered good bye to it knowing I would not see it again for a very long time. I also had not seen Edward, so my day was not going how I had hoped it would.

When Angela and I got to our floor and we walked slowly down the hall way. She knew why I was doing this. I was gad that she was willing to play along with me. She smiled at me. We got to our door and no one come out to see us. We opened the door and went into our room. I slumped down on the couch and Angela gave me a sympathetic hug.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"We can just order."

"No cooking will help clear my head. How about just pasta and sauce? I have some left over from the other day."

"OK sounds good. Can I help you in any way?"

"Nope I am good," I smiled and went about my business in the kitchen. I did not want to think about Edward. If he was not going to talk to me about last night that was fine with me. We would just act like it never happened. We had done nothing but act like the tension between us did not exist so I mean why not act like we didn't kiss.

Dinner was ready in an hour. Angela was going to invite Ben over to work on some homework together. I was going to bury myself in my room then. I did not want to interrupt things that might happen with them. Angela was cleaning up dinner when there was a knock at the door. My heart spread up as I walked to the door. I looked out the peep hole and saw the face I had been waiting to see all day. I smile and slowly opened up the door.

* * *

**EPOV**

I did not know how I was going to apologize for everything that had happened between us, but I was going to try. Alice had told me to try so I would. It took all of my strength to not throw my door open and pull her into my place when she walked by. She was with her friend and I could not appear too needy. She was a woman and she needed a man, not a boy. I was had been doing nothing but acting like a little boy but I now had to act like a man.

I waited a little while so that she would get settled in from a long day at school. After I assumed that she was done eating and had time to relax I went to her. The walk to her place seemed to take forever even though it was only a few feet. I knocked on the door with three firm knocks. I stood there and listened for her to approach. I knew it was her because of her smell. I loved that smell. I was slowly getting use to it. When ever I was around her I would force myself to take deep breaths. It was becoming a lot easier as time went on.

I heard the lock turn. She was about to open the door for me. I placed a smile on my face. I wanted to make sure that when she saw me it was happy. I saw her wonderful face which had a large smile. I was relived to see her smile.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" she asked trying to keep her cool. I knew the truth. I could hear her heart thudding away like crazy.

"Nothing I just wanted to come over and talk."

"Um, sure, we are just going to have to go in my room because Angela is having Ben to come over."

"That is fine with me," I told her with an even bigger smile. I love being in her room.

She moved away from the door and let me enter. She then closed the door and led the way to her room. I waved at Angela who was noticeably eavesdropping. When we got into Bella's room she closed the door, smart girl.

"What did you want to talk about Edward?" Bella asked sitting on her bed.

I climbed on the bed and looked into her eyes, "Well about us."

"OK," she said then waited for me to talk.

I sat there looking at her trying to think about what to tell her. I was not sure where to start there was a lot to talk about. Finally I spat out the one thing I wanted to wait to tell, "I slept with Tanya."

She had a confused look on her face, "Um, OK?"

"I'm sorry. I though of you whenever we did it," again not what I wanted to say.

"Um Edward, that is kinda creepy to say out loud," she giggled.

"Yeah…I know now. Sorry," if I could blush I would be right now. I did think about smashing my head into the wall, but then that would scar Angela.

"Well that is OK Edward. I slept with Jake when he was here."

I could feel rage over coming me. I was not mad with her but mad with Jacob because he had touched her body. Then I realized she had done nothing different then I had. She replaced Jake with me, I hope, and I replaced her with Tanya. Now I know what Alice meant about the incidents thing.

"I am sorry. I did not want to. I did not want to be with her. I was just empty. I mean I thought we had a connection, but when I saw Jake I flaked out. I thought that you had lied about the two of you. I though you where still with him and just jerking me along. I was sad and empty. Then we talked I just blocked you out. I was mad and stubborn. I was a jerk, an asshole, a douche bag."

She sat there thinking. I was nervous. I wish I knew what she was thinking. If I could just get inside her head I would be able to know what she was thinking. What was going on in her head!?

* * *

**BPOV**

I was surprised by his honesty; most men do not just throw their real feelings out there like that. It seemed that we where not too far off from each other. I did not want to fully accept what he was saying. What would happen if this happened again? What if we had another minor tiff and he freaked out again. I would not constantly put myself threw something like that.

"Yes Edward you were all of those things. There is a problem. How can I be sure you will not flake out again?"

"I promise you the next time that a situation like this arises we will talk about it."

I looked at him skeptically. I did not know him well enough so know how tell to trust him promises. I would also have to make sure not to do the same thing as him. I mean I am just as much to blame as he is, but he didn't need to hear that.

"Well we will see Edward. You can not come in here and tell me all of this and just think that we will end up happily ever after. We have to work at this, learn to trust each other. Then if things work out we can be together, that is if you want," I was not 100% sure if he wanted to be together. I did not want to force him into being together.

"I can do that. I will do whatever I have to, to gain your trust."

I nodded, "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No I think your last statement kind of clarified anything else I wanted to talk about," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I seemed surprised.

"I was worried that you might not be attached to me. I was worried that I had completely messed up my chances," he said softly.

"Well we are going to have to work at this like I said. But yes, I am attacked to you." I do not know how he did not know that.

He smiled at me. Well this had gone well. We had both gotten out what was needed to be said. I told him about Jake and me. He told me about Tanya. I am not going to ask about the human comment, I though that it was just a miss saying on Tanya's part. We covered what was needed for the night.

"Why were you not on campus today?"

"Oh, um, I just skipped."

"Oh, well did your whole family skip? I noticed that I did not see Alice or anyone else."

"Oh yeah we all hung out together."

"I had my first day back in photo."

"Are you OK?"

"Um sure…" I answered not sure what he meant.

"I mean where you OK with going back in there?" he rephrased the question.

"Oh yeah. Well I was a little scared at the start but once I saw there were people in there I was able to calm down. When I knew I was not alone I was fine."

"I am sorry I was not there for you. I will be there tomorrow though."

"Good I am glad. I kind of missed you today."

"I missed you too Bella."

I yawned. I looked over at the clock and it was almost 11. Since I did not sleep well last night I was tiered. Edward noticed and got off my bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I am leaving so you can go to bed."

"Do you want to stay over?" I was a little nervous he would say no.

"OK," he simply answered.

I smiled and went to get changed. I gave him the same outfit he wore over before. I changed in the bathroom and he changed in my room. I knocked on the door before I entered. He was already laying in the bed waiting for me. I smiled and climbed into bed with him. I turned off the only lamp that was left on and snuggled into Edward. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. As I slowly drifted off to sleep I felt Edward rubbing his fingers along my face and kissing my hair.

While I slept a had the same dream from the night before. I woke up screaming and Edward was still there holding me. He calmed me until I was able to go back to sleep. He seemed stiffer as a fell asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Do we like the story so far? I am starting to feel better about this story. Well on with Bella and Edward hanging out in college!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw the sun pouring into my room. I then noticed a set of arms around me. They seemed cold. I pulled the covers up and softly rubbed his arms.

"What are you doing Bella?" his velvet voice softly asked me.

"Your arms are freezing. You should have pulled the covers up. I think you may have a circulation problem Edward your skin is always so cold."

He giggled to himself. "I will have my father check it out this weekend."

"I am going home too this weekend. Maybe we can drive together. Angela went home last weekend and she doesn't want to go back so soon."

"Um, sure that sounds good. I am going to have to tell my family. We will just make sure to take two cars."

"What time is it; I do not feel like looking over to see what time it is."

"We have to get up and get moving if you plan on being on time to class."

I groaned. I buried my face into Edward's chest and pulled away. "Well I am going to get into the shower. Do you want me to swing by pick you up on my way to class?"

"Sure that sounds awesome," Edward told me as I rolled out of bed. He climbed out too. I went hunting for something to wear today. I looked out the window and it was cloudy, but not raining and I was glad for that. I was tiered of the rain.

I grab up my clothes and placed them in the bathroom. I walked Edward to the door and smiled at him. He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and started to walk to his door. I was standing in the door frame smiling when I saw the door next door open. I saw her long strawberry blond hair peak out. She glared at me and mouthed WHORE. I rolled my eyes and closed my door.

I rushed through my shower and got dressed quicker then I ever had. In the process I fell over and hit my head on the sink. It was nothing major so I did not make a big deal out of it, just cursed and went about my business.

After 20 minutes I was ready to go to class with Edward. I knocked on the door and Edward answered after a few moments. He gave me a wonderful smile, the crooked one, and grabbed my hand and we started to leave the building.

"It is nice to see you smile Edward," I looked up at him during the elevator ride.

"It is nice to finally smile Bella. You do not know how long it has been since I truly smiled."

I did not understand what he meant but I let it roll off my shoulder. We walked in silence as we headed to the campus. Finally Edward said something, "So would you like to go out tonight?"

I frowned and patted my bag, "I have some research I have to do tonight, but after that we can hang out."

"OK that sounds good. Do you mind if Alice and Jasper join. She is going to be very excited to know what is going on with us."

"We do not know what is going on Edward; there is nothing to tell her," I gave him a cute little side smile.

"I know, but if you have not noticed yet, Alice needs to know every detail about everything."

I giggled. He was right. Alice was a strange little girl. We got into the English building. We got in the classroom right before the lecture started. Edward sat next to me and we where quite during the lecture. Even though we did not speak a single word during class we had plenty of contact between us. He would run his fingers along my hand while I wasn't writing. Every time he touched me I felt a little jolt of electricity. It was not a painful shock, but actually very pleasurable. I smiled to myself when ever he touched me.

I was hoping that I would wait a little before I gave in to him. I had to wait at least till the end of the week. I had to hold some kind of ground. I would make sure of it. No matter how hard he made it on me. I mean it was Tuesday I would wait till Monday. I would make him wait a week till I made my decision. I knew what I would tell him. I knew that I would be with him in the end, but a little game of cat and mouse never hurt anyone.

* * *

**EPOV**

The day with Bella was wonderful. She was so sweet and very cautious. It seemed like she was calculating every move she made around me. I knew I had to gain her trust and I would work at it. I could tell that it was not going to last too long because I was about to catch a few times when it seemed like she was willing to give in to me. I has already given in to what I knew was inevitable. I loved Bella and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had tried for a few weeks now I saw where that got me. It was fate; I would end up with Bella no matter what I tried.

I had to be careful because she was starting to notice things. Today at lunch she asked me why I never eat. I had to force myself to eat a slice of pizza. It was nasty. I will be throwing that up later today. Alice gave me a wide smile as she watched me eat it. She thought it was funny. Alice always made it look like she was just done eating something when someone looks at her. She thought she was so smart.

I hated leaving Bella but I knew I had to do it. She has classes to go to that I could not follow her to. I would just look weird and desperate at that point. She was a strong women and I knew I could not follow her around. It did not mean that I had to be happy about it. I met up with Kate who was in my next class. I sat down next to the blond and she looked at me funny.

"Are we not talking cause of Tanya?" I asked her.

"No, she is being a total bitch. I just have never seen you so happy before. You seem like a whole new man Edward. She really is good for you."

She was right. I knew she was. I had not been able to stop smiling all day. Spending the night with Bella last night was wonderful. The only thing that worried me was her bad dream. She seemed to be freak out by it. She said my name a few times before she started to scream. I did not know if I where the good guy or the bad guy in the dream. I had a weird feeling that I was the bad guy.

"So are you and Bella official yet?" ate asked me knocking me out of m thoughts.

"No. She needs time to trust me to make sure I do not flake out like I did before."

"She is a smart girl. I think I am going to like having her as a cousin."

I rolled my eyes. I still did not know what I was going to do about the future. I did not want to make her a vampire, but I knew things might not end up like that. I could try and just see how long I can keep up the act of a normal human. After a few years she will notice that I am not changing. Then I will have to tell her something. "I am not sure what I am going to be doing about that Kate."

Class dragged on. I wanted to see Bella again before she went to go and bury herself in the library. I knew she was doing research on that silly vampire paper. She was probably going to be getting all kinds of silly information like we burst into flame in sun light, garlic hurts us, and silver is also bad for us.

When we where dismissed I went over to Bella's class to see if she was still in there, she was. I saw her look over at the door and see me. She smiled and held up a finger signally she would only be a moment longer. She was right. She was now picking up all her books and leaving with everyone else.

"Hello Edward," she told me in her beautiful voice.

"Bella."

"How was your class?"

"Same as always. How was your mythology class?"

"It was fun. We started my topic today"

"So vampires are fun?"

"They sound it," she said and giggled. I rolled my eyes, if she only knew the truth.

"Well I guess I will walk you to the library now?"

"Yep."

"So how about you text me when you are on your way back so I know what time to expect you. I could also come and pick you up. I do not feel comfortable with you walking back by yourself."

"Edward it is 2-3 blocks. I think I can take care of myself. Plus my father gave me pepper spray for things like that," she told me bringing out a little can.

"Well I am there for you if you need me," I reminded her. I did not want to push her too hard. We were now at the library. I smiled at her and she smiled at me. "Text me?"

"Yes I will. I should be back by 8," Bella gave me a quick hug and then turned to go into the building.

I was done for the day. I started to walk back to my place when I heard a voice that I did not want to hear.

"Wait Edward, you know I can not run outside," Tanya called to me.

I stood and decided that I would be the mature adult. She was probably still hurt I would have to act kind to her. I waited until I knew she was at my side. I started to walk with out looking at her. I felt her arm snake around my waist. I pulled away.

"Oh Edward why are you being so still?"

"What do you want Tanya? I do not want to play any more of your games."

"I am not here to play games. I want you back. I can forgive you for the Bella thing. I understand how humans can be so tempting. I mean I have gone after how many?"

"Tanya we are over. I am going to be with Bella. I need you to leave us alone."

Tanya flipper her hair and started to walk ahead of me, "Whatever you will come around."

I rolled my eyes. She was going to be a pain. I just hoped that she does not plan on bothering Bella. Tanya can be nasty when she wants to. I do not want Bella exposed to that. I was back in my apartment and getting thing ready when Emmett and Jasper came in.

"Wanna do a little hunting before Bella comes over bro?" Emmett asked.

I thought it over. I looked in the mirror and noticed my eyes where almost black. It would be a good idea incase she wanted to have another sleep over with me. I nodded to my brothers. I grabbed my cell phone and keys and left with my brothers to get a little mid-day snack.

* * *

**BPOV**

I found a small table that would be around the books I needed. I pulled out my book that I had been reading. I also brought out my note book and started to read. I had almost filled up a whole notebook on my different notes. This paper has to be over 20 pages. That is what I get for taking a 300 level class.

I was on the chapter about physical characteristics. There was a legend from Italy that talked about them being white as snow and having beauty that is unmatched to anything else in the world. Edward popped into my head but I pushed it away. He was beyond handsome and I know I am not the only person who thinks that. I have noticed that just about every girl on campus check him out when he walks past.

There was another legend that talks about their abilities of speed, strength, and agility. It talked about how they had super speed which would make them look like a blur. They said their strength was enough to lift up a car. I thought of Emmett and giggled. That man could probably lift three cars, without even breaking a sweat, with how big he is.

As I kept on reading the book the image of Edward and his family kept on popping into my mind. I push the book away. I was going crazy. There was no way that this could be. I mean vampires where not real. They did not actually exist, did they? I had to be just doing too much research and letting it get to my head. It must be because they are new and I want to make them what I am learning.

I pulled another sheet of paper out of my notebook and made 2 columns. One had the name Cullen and the other had Characteristics. I slowly started to write down things that I had been reading. They eyes color, strength, speed, cold skin, they list slowly went on. When I was done I checked to see if these things corresponded with what I was noticing about the Cullen's. I had eight check marks, out of the ten characteristics I had written. I was going crazy.

I noticed that my breath was coming out in tiny burst. I was having a mild panic attack. I was falling for a vampire? Isn't that something that you read about in stories? I placed my head between my legs and tried to take deeper breathes. There was no one around me so if I passed out that would be very bad. I slowly started to calm myself down.

Once I was calm I packed up all of my things and I had to head home. This stupid paper was getting to me. Maybe I might causally bring this up to Edward; hopefully he won't think that I am too crazy.

* * *

**APOV**

Rosalie and I where lying around the apartment waiting for something to do. It was so boring when everyone else was hunting and we stayed home. Rosalie was playing some video game that I had no interest in playing when I felt one of my visions coming on. I sat up and watched with intensity.

It was Bella. She was sitting in a library. She was reading a book and pushed it away. Then she started with a list. I saw our name and characteristics. She started to write down things. She knew. I saw her freaking out. She did calm down so I was not too worried. Yep, Bella knew what we where. I looked over at Rosalie when it was done.

"Another Bella vision?" she asked not sounding entertained.

"She knows."

"How does she know?" Rosalie was mad now.

"She figured it out reading books."

"What are we going to do?" She was looking at me now.

"It's Edward's issue."

"Well where is that brother of ours?"

"I will call him out in my head; if he is close he will come over." I closed my eyes and silently screamed my brother's name. I told him he had to come quick that I had news. Then I started to replay my vision in my mind. He would get the message.

Not five minutes later all of the boys come running into my apartment. Edward was first through the door; he had a look of fear. He was shaking. I tried to give him a smile.

"Edward, did you watch the whole thing?"

"What? Yes, I think, why?"

"Did you notice how calm she is by the end? She becomes relaxed. I do not think this is going to be as bad as you think. She seems to take the information very well at the end," I tried to tell my terrified brother.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON," Emmett yelled. He hated Edward and my conversation that where always one sided.

"Bella is about to find out about us. She is doing a school report about vampires. She is taking all of her reading and the way we act and putting 2 and 2 together. She is a very smart girl."

"Is there anyway to stop her?" Jasper asked me.

I closed my eyes and checked, I shook my head no, "By now she is just starting to make her little list."

Everyone nodded. I could tell how mad Rosalie was and how worried Edward was. Jasper sent out a wave to calm everyone down. I really did feel bad for him sometimes. I mean he knows how everyone feels and he experiences it too.

"Jasper stop! I do not want to be OK about this. We were stupid. I am not going to another school. We have ten years here guys. What now?" Rose shouted.

The Denali sisters should be over soon. They are going to hear our yelling and know something is up. I gave Jasper a look and he sent out another wave of calm. I smiled at him. I wonder what I would do if I never had him. I have a feeling that if I did not have my vision and never got to meet Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's I would not have been a good person. I guess that is what it is going to be like with Edward and Bella. They had the connection that all of us had already found.

"We are going to let Edward decide how to deal with this. It is his life and we are not to mess with it. Bella is going to be his mate and I always figured she would know the truth at some point since she does become one of us," I tried to tell everyone. Rosalie just gave me a look.

"And what if THEY find out?" she asked.

"Then we will cross that bridge when we get to it. But if we do not make a big stink they have no reason to bother us. We got the pleasure of meeting Jane and Felix a few years ago when they checked in on us on Alaska. They are not going to be coming around to find us any time soon."

"Alice you know they already do not like us because of our life style and our size. All we have to do is one small thing, then we are ALL done."

What she was saying is true. We all knew this. We knew the risk of what would happen if THEY knew we let a human know the trust and did not kill her or turn her. Everyone looked over at Edward who was pacing and holding the bridge of his nose. He was a mess. I was about to ask Jasper to help him out but I did not want to take advantage of him.

"I will deal with it. I will handle this someway. Just let me deal with this my way please," Edward pleaded.

"You have one chance to make this OK Edward; I will not hang around while you endanger this family. You make sure that if she knows she keeps her mouth shut, or I shut it for her," Rosalie told him.

"Do not worry Rose I will not put us in danger, but I also will not let you harm Bella, do you understand me? Even if she knows she will be able to keep the secret. You will not take matters into your own hands."

"Well then you make sure that she doesn't fuck up," Rosalie spat and left. Emmett stood there confused. He never knew what to do when they had differing view points. He finally stood his ground and started to talk to Edward. I could hear Rose going to tell the sisters. They did have the right to know. I mean they where in this with us so there would be no need for them to keep up an act if there was no reason. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett where talking when Edward's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

On the other end we heard Bella, "Hey I am done in the library. Do you still want to hang out?"

"Sure. Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No I am fine I want to walk and clear my head a bit. Can we talk before we hang out with Alice and everyone. I have kind of a silly question to ask you."

I saw everyone's faces go grim. "OK sure Bella. I will be at my place. Just knock when you get here."

"OK I will see you in a little bit Edward."

"Bye." Edward hung up the phone and then went to the door.

"Where are you going? She will not be here for another ten minutes or more."

"I am going to make sure that she makes it here OK. I do not like her walking alone in the dark."

"Such a good boyfriend," I joked. He shot me a look and went out the door.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was going to deal with this head on. I was just going to ask Edward flat out. He may think I am crazy and never want to talk to me again but that was a risk I was going to have to take. I had to know the truth if we where going to be an item. I would not be able to start something if I didn't know.

It was cold when I left the library. I wrapped my hoodie around me tighter and headed back to Edward's. Once I got off campus it was a short two and half block. I had never had a problem walking home before so I did not think I would have one tonight. Well I was very wrong.

About a block off of campus I heard foot steps. Two sets. I figured it was just students going back to their places; our apartment building had tons of college students living there. I heard the two hushed voice speak quickly to one another, they where male. I started to speed u my pace a bit. I must have looked paranoid. Then they stopped talking and then picked up their pace also.

When I turned the last block I saw my apartment complex. I was going to make it. Then I felt something hit me in the back on the head. I let out a scream and fell. I landed face first on the sidewalk. I turned to see if anyone was around. There was no one there besides the two men I heard. I turned to see the two men looking down at me.

"We are going to have a good night with you little girl," she one slurred to me.

I saw him pull his foot back to kick me in my gut. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the kick, but it never came, instead I heard a scream. It was a man's scream and it truly sounded scared. I opened my eyes and saw a blur move the man away from me. Then I saw another blur hit the other man. My head was spinning and I could not tell what was really going on but I swear I heard three different sets of growls. I kept on looking around to try and see what was going on, but I could not focus on anything. My head was spinning and I was trying to follow everything.

I saw one of the blurs move towards me and I closed my eyes and braced myself for some kind of beating. He probably wanted to do the same thing to me as the others did. Instead I was being lifted off the ground. I started to scream, hit, kick anything to try and get this thing away from me. I was not going to go down without a fight.

"Shhh, Bella please calm yourself. You are safe now. Your with me. I am sorry I was not here quicker," it was Edward. I opened my eyes and saw him carrying me bridal style just like with the fire.

"What just happened?"

"You where attacked. You are safe now. Emmett and Jasper came to help me."

"You where those blurs?"

"Yes, Bella you where hit in the back of the head, I do not think you know what you are saying. We will talk when we get inside. OK?"

I nodded and let him carry me. I rested my head on his shoulder. He smelled as wonderful as always. When we got into his apartment he placed me on the counter top again. He turned so he could look at the back of my head were I had been hit.

"OK it does not look bad. I do not think you even have a concussion. You should be fine. Let's just put some ice on it."

I nodded my head. "What were you doing out there Edward?"

"I was trying to make sure you got home safe. I was trying to keep a safe distance so you did not know, but I kept too far of a distance."

"You where following me?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes I am sorry. I know you told me I did not have to come, but I feel very protective about you."

This should be weird and creepy, but it was sweet in a way. He wanted to make sure I was OK even though I did not ask him to. Since he was telling the truth now was my time to ask him.

"Um Edward…I am sorry for asking this…I know its weird… but…ummmm… are you…oh god I am weird…areyouavampire," I finally sputtered out as one word.

I looked into his topaz eyes that where almost black this morning. He held my face in his large hands.

"What if I was?" he asked. His voice was shaking. He was scared about what I would say.

I took a deep breath and tried to act like it was no big deal, "That's fine."

"You would not care if I where a monster that thirsted for your blood?" he sounded more mad than anything else.

I shook my head no. I was in too deep. He sucked me in the first day and had me ever since, even though I tried to resist. I tried to not be affected by him. I tried to be mad at him. I tried to ignoring him. I tried to be friends with him. Nothing I did worked. It did not work because I cared about him. I loved him.

I pulled my face from his hands and he let me. His face flashed upset for a moment but then it calmed again. He did not want to show weakness. I grabbed his face with my hands and pulled to down so we where nose and nose. He needed to know.

"I would not care if you turned into an apple every fifth night. Or if you had to go bath naked in the lake every Thursday because you thought the water god's wanted you to do it. I do not care if you are a vampire. I have these intense feeling for you and I have since I first laid eyes on you in the hallway weeks ago," I leaned my face in and kissed him. At first it was soft and sweet. This it got deeper and more passionate. He wanted this as much as I did. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled his body closer to my body. I felt his mouth open slightly and our tongues touched. Then he slowly moved away.

"This is not good Bella. I am not good for you. What we are, you can get very hurt."

"I trust you," I told him and pulled him closer to me. I did not kiss him, but simply laid my head on his chest. I felt his chest rise and fall. For the first time I noticed that there was no heart beat. He was dead. Edward Cullen and his family where what I thought they were, vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

* * *

**BPOV**

I kept my head on his chest and tried to listen for the heart beat that I knew was not there. I kept on thinking that if I listened hard enough I would eventually hear it, but it never came. I should have been running scared from him. All of my senses where telling me how wrong this was. He was a fictional character. Vampires are not real, I knew that. He was a predator and I was his prey. Deep down in my heart I knew it was not like that for us. I cared deeply for him and I would trust him. He will not hurt me. I would keep on telling myself that. I did trust him.

"How are we going to work Edward?" I asked softly.

"I am not sure. I will make you this promise, that you will be safe at all times. I will never hurt you, nor will I ever let anyone else. That is as long as you want me around. If at any point this gets to be too much for you, I am willing to leave."

"Well, that is not exactly what I meant, but that works too, and I do want you around, all the time."

"Then what did you mean?" Edward asked into my hair. I could feel him nuzzle his face into my hair. It was comforting.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Um…well…food wise. How often do you have to eat? I also do not feel very comfortable with you feeling on other girls so I would prefer if you ate from me. I know that may sound kinda weird, but to me it just seems like cheating. I am new at this so don't judge me, please. Since your dad works at the hospital I bet you can get blood from him. That why you don't have to always use me. I saw a TV show where the guy got his food from a blood bank."

Edward looked confused and shook his head, "Bella that is not how it works. Where did you get those ideas?"

"True Blood, Moonlight, and some of my research" I replied flatly.

He started to laugh, "I should have figured it was from TV. Bella, if I where too feed from you, I would kill you or turn you. Plus my family and I do not feed off of humans."

"So what do you eat?"

"Well we hunt animals. We jokingly call it being a vegetarian," Edward said with a smile.

I nodded my head showing I understood their joke. I don't know if it was funny yet, but I got it. "OK well I am going to ask you A LOT of questions to clarify what is fact from fiction. Also before you ask I am not going to write that you or your family are vampires or even if they do exist in real life. I have a really big hunch that this kind of thing is a secret. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to write down in my paper that I know a family of vampires and list them. I think we would all be locked up."

"Thank you Bella I am glad that you understand. How about we move to the couch, so that it is more comfortable for you, before we begin the Spanish Inquisition?"

I smiled and nodded my head. Before I was able to get up for myself, I felt Edward's strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the counter. He carried me over to the couch and set me down. He sat down close, but still with some room and gave me a hand gesture which signaled for me to start. I smiled, took a deep breath, and started my vampire interrogation.

"How old are you, human years and vampire years?"

"I was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, and then when the Spanish Influenza hit Chicago, I became deathly ill and was in the hospital where Carlisle was working. My mother begged him to do whatever he could to save me, so he turned me in 1918. So I have been alive for 108 years and I have been a vampire for 91."

"Well that was more information then I asked for but OK," I said with a laugh and he smiled, "So since Carlisle is your "creator" are you tied to him? Like do you have to do what he says and follow him?"

More laughter meant I was wrong, "No it is nothing like that. I stay with him because I admire him and look up to him. Also we have formed a family; I could not leave my family."

That was nice. To think that he had formed a family with complete strangers, that made me happy. "So are you and your family all strangers? Like did any of you know each other before you became vampires?"

"Carlisle knew all of us before he created us. I was first and he saved me from dying from the flu. Next came Esme, who he had met when she was a teen. Then years later Esme has an "accident" with a cliff and was thought to be dead. When Carlisle saw he again he though it was a sign, that they were meant to be, and turned her. Next was Rosalie. We had never really knew her, just knew of her. She was in danger and Carlisle saved her. Emmett was last. Rosalie was out and found him being attacked by a bear. She brought him home to Carlisle to change. He was the only one we had never met before."

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"Carlisle did not change them. Alice we know nothing about her life before she was turned and Jasper was changed during the Civil War. They found each other and then us in the 1950's."

"So a group of strangers formed your family. That is a very sweet idea."

"Yeah it works out well for us. We all have our strength and weaknesses and complement each other well."

"So do you have to be dying to change?"

"No, that is just how Carlisle is. He does not want to condemn people to this life style if he can avoid it. There are just certain people that he feels a bond with. We have venom that when we bite into a victim it is injected into their blood and that is what transformed them. The process takes a few days and it is very painful. There are no real words to describe how it feels. Once you are turned the memories you have of your human life become very fuzzy, unless you think about it enough, then they become clearer. They seems like something from a long time ago. Rosalie remembers her past very well because that is all she could think about for the longest time. Most of us just have hazy memories of things that had happened."

That was not what I was expecting at all. I guess that would make sense on why he can not feed off of me. Unless I wanted to become like him. I thought about that for a moment. What would it be like to be like him? The whole family seems to get along quite well so I can't see how it could be a bad thing. "Sunlight?" I asked.

"Myth, along with garlic, mirrors, stakes, and silver."

"How do you kill a vampire?" I boldly asked.

"Rip the body apart and burn it, which is the only 100% sure way they will die."

"So when you saved me from the fire you where risking your own life?"

"Yes," he responded. His voice was soft and hushed; I almost did not hear him.

I was suddenly touched. He risked his own life to save mine. That was the bravest and sweetest thing someone can do for you. I reached over and placed my hand between his. I gave him a smile which he knew meant thank you. I blushed.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yes, there are some of our kind who have extra abilities besides the basics like amazing eye vision, super strength, speed, and the other ones you read about. Well Alice has the ability to see the future."

I smiled and joked, "I bet she saw me coming a mile away."

"You are right. She has been telling me and showing me how involved you where going to be in my life, but I refused to believe it."

"Show? So you are also special… mind reader?" I asked taking a stab in the air.

"Exactly."

My face went red when I thought about all of the different things I had thought about around Edward. There had been some very dirty things that crossed my mind while Edward was around. I hoped that he had not heard them.

"Don't worry Bella, you are an exception. I can't hear a single thought that is in your head. It is quite frustrating at times."

"Really? Why do you think that is?" I ask absolutely shocked. I mean what are the chances of that.

"I have not been able to figure that one out yet. You are the only person I have come across whose mind I could not read."

"Eyes?" I asked changing the subject, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"When we do not feed our eye color fades to black. My families are gold because of what we feed on. Vampires that feed on humans have eyes that are red."

"So Tanya, Kate, and Irina are all vampires?"

"Yes, they are very close friends and consider themselves cousins. We are the only vampires of our kind that do not feed on humans. Since they are the only other group that lives like us, we are very close."

"Well now Tanya's comment about only being human makes sense. You know that night I had a dream about you being a vampire. I thought it was only because I was doing the report and Tanya had said that."

"I guess your mind knows on a subconscious level that something about me where off," Edward joked.

I smiled and let out a yawn. It has been a long day. Not only had I been attacked, but I also found out that the man that I feel for was a vampire. I think that classifies as a tiring day. I looked over at the clock. It was past twelve and I had an early day tomorrow. I stood up and said, "I have to go to bed. Would you like to join me again? I am kind of getting use to it."

"Sure, but I do have to let you know that I don't sleep."

"No? Not ever?" I asked stunned.

He shook his head no and I nodded in agreement. "OK well do you mind if I crash here then?" This was going to have to be something that I would get use to.

"No not at all. Follow me," Edward stood up and walked to the back of his apartment. I was only a few steps behind him. His ass looked wonderful in the jeans that he was wearing. I bit my bottom lip thinking about what he looked like with out those jeans on. God I am glad that he can not read my mind.

I just found out that Edward is a vampire and here I am thinking about how his ass looks. This is not normal. A normal human would have gone running by now, instead I am asking him to spend the night in bed with me. I must love him, which is the only reason why I could think that I was doing this.

Did I love Edward? I had never though about it. I guess it is because we are not together. I did care about him a lot and I did not understand why. Maybe this was love. I started to think about being away from Edward. It hurt. I suddenly realized that I could not live without him. It felt like I needed to be with him to feel complete. Since I had met him I had noticed a change in myself but I always thought that it was college, maybe it was Edward.

This was not what I felt for Jake at all. This feels more intense then anything between Jacob and I. With Jake I knew that I loved him. He was sweet and kind, but it felt almost natural. Besides the sexual part of the relationship it, it always felt more like a brother.

Edward's room was in was decorated in all black furniture with golden accents. He had a large wrong iron bed in the middle of the room with a wonderful gold comforter. All of the dressers where polished black wood. On top of them were a few pictures and other momentums of his life.

"I guess you need something to wear?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just a t-shirt will be fine," I told him.

He reached into one of his draws and pulled out a tan t-shirt. I took it from his hand and slipped into Edward's bathroom. I took off my shirt, pants, and bra. I slipped the t-shirt over my head. It barely covered my ass. It looked good on me. I smiled and went back to Edward's room. When I came back in I saw Edward in a pair of gym shorts and a plain white t-shirt. His eyes popped out of his head when he saw me. He seemed to like what I was wearing.

I went over and lay down on his bed over top of the covers. "Once I am asleep you can go and do whatever, just please hold me until I fall asleep."

"Bella there is nothing more I enjoy then holding you while you sleep."

I smiled and pulled back the covered and laid down. Edward came and laid down next to me. I pulled myself to him and laid my head on his chest. I slowly started to run my hand absent mindedly along his chest. I felt him shutter twice while I did that.

"Does that hurt or bother you?"

"No Bella, it feels wonderful. Your skin on mine feels like fire. You make me feel so alive Bella you will never know what your presence in my life as done for me. And I want you to know that even if we never do date, I would love to have you as a friend."

"Did you love her Edward?" I did not want to say her name. He knew who I was talking about.

"No Bella, not at all. That is another thing about vampires. We are monogamous, even more so then humans. Once we find out mate that is it for life. If our mate died, that is it for us, no second chances."

"Am I your mate Edward?" I asked in a whisper. I did not know if I wanted the answer to that. If it was yes I would be freaked out. If it was no my heart would break.

He kissed the top of my head, "I think so Bella. How I feel about you is something I have never felt before."

I smiled thinking that I was Edward's mate. I was not as freaked out as I though. If Edward and I where mates then I would never have to worry about dating again. I was with the person that I loved and would love me unconditionally for the rest of my life. Maybe this was love. If this was love it would make sense.

I pulled myself up so that I was looking into his wonderful light colored eyes. I pulled my face to his and softly kissed his lips. Before I knew what was going on I was pushed on my back and Edward was on top of me kissing my deeply. My mouth opened and I felt Edward's tongue enter my mouth. I let out a soft moan, it felt so perfect there.

I felt Edward's hands roam all over my body, just aimless roaming never focusing on a certain part of my body. I let my hands do that same. Edward's kisses moved from my mouth down my chin and to my neck. Again I let out another moan. This one was a lot louder and more animalistic. He found a sensitive part on my neck that made me putty in his hands. Edward's kisses slowed down.

"I do not want to rush this before we even start to date. Also Bella I have to be careful around you because I am not always aware of my strength. If I am not 100 percent focused on controlling my strength around you, I could break your bones, or worse."

I nodded in agreement and placed my head back on his hard chest. It was not long before my eyes become overly heavy and I slowly slid into a deep sleep. I heard Edward softly humming of a song as I slipped into sleep, it was lovely.

* * *

**EPOV**

Well that could have gone a lot worse, a lot worse. I was expecting a lot of screaming and yelling. I was expecting her to tell me to not touch her and never see her again. Instead she slowly took in the information that she was given and never once acted upset or disgusted. I could tell that she was mentally processing what I was telling her.

I laid there in the bed with her humming until I knew she was in deep sleep. Then I heard her softly speaking in her sleep. She kept on mumbling my name along with light moans which I heard her let out before when we where kissing. She was having some kind of erotic dream about me. How I wish I could read her thoughts right now.

Bella slept for several hours. I did not dare wake her. I knew she had an early class but I could not force myself to wake her. She had a long day. She was brutally attacked by men that wanted to rape her. She found out that I was a vampire. She deserved to sleep in. Also I knew that it was going to be sunny later in the day so it was best of I stayed inside. If it where up to me I would hold Bella in my arms all day and night.

Around ten Bella started to stir. She slowly opened up her eyes. She looked confused for a moment and then seemed to realize where she was. She sat up and looked me in the eyes. Her soft chocolate brown eyes burned deep into my soul. I told her all truths and more then she had asked last night because of those eyes. I would tell her anything as long as she looked me in the eyes. I could never lie to her.

"Last night was real right?" she asked me with sleep deep in her voice.

"Yes," I told her.

"OK, good. What time is it?" she asked and turned to look at the clock. "Edward! I missed my first class!"

"I could not bear to wake you. You just looked so peaceful."

"OK, well what do we do now?"

"Well you are going to need food and I know Alice is very excited to talk to you. She is very happy that you are now in on the secret. I am bound to be home till the sun goes down."

"I thought you said the sun did not bother you?"

"It does not, but there is something that does happens which will cause people to take notice, and it is only in direct sunlight."

"Oh OK. Well how about I go back to my place and get showered, fed, and ready for today then we can all hang out."

"That sounds wonderful Bella."

She slowly got out of the bed and gathered up her clothing that was on the floor. I followed her to the living room where she grabber her school bag from the night before. She gave me a kiss before she slipped out the door and walked the few feet to her door. Once I saw her inside I went back into my room. I did not bother closing the door because in the matter of moments Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Kate came into my room. I had noticed a few days ago that Kate had chosen to take my side and not her sisters. It broke my heart a little, but she was an adult and could make her own choice.

"I told you that things would be fine Edward," Alice insisted perched on a chair.

"It still does not mean that I am not scared. I mean come one Alice telling someone you are a vampire is not the easiest job ever."

"Well it is a good thing you did not have to tell her, you just had to conform what she was guessing."

"You know what I mean Alice."

"So, game day?" Emmett asked, knowing that he can not go out.

"Yes, give her time she needs to get ready."

"I am not going to be overly nice like everyone else," Rose told me as if I did not already knew, even with out my mind reading capabilities. She was not going to accept Bella like everyone else.

"I know."

"OK well I am going to get the place ready. Maybe we can all go out tonight and do something fun. Also we are all going to go home this weekend to see Carlisle and Esme. Edward is gonna drive with Bella while we all drive in one of our cars," Alice informed us which was her newest vision. I forgot today was Wednesday. We would be leaving Friday to head home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So everything is now out in the open with the two. Now the issue is if they are going to become a couple. Well its time to go and hang out with the vampires so let's see how much fun they are!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

My shower felt wonderful. I heard Angela come into the apartment when I was drying off. I came out in a towel to say hi to my friend.

"Hey Bella, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I am taking a personal day; I had a long day yesterday. How was last night?"

"It was good. Ben and I are going to go out this weekend to the aquarium. I am excited."

"That's nice. I think I am going to head home on Friday. I know my mother is dying to see me."

"Yeah, I know how Renee can get. Do you remember when we went to go see Paramore in Sacramento and she was freaking out because we stayed over the one night."

"Yes I do remember. I miss my little brothers, Charlie and Cable."

"That sounds good. So what are you up to? Ben and I are going over to his dorm and hanging out with some of his friends."

"I am hanging out with Edward and his family."

"Well that should be fun. I am going to get in the shower are you done?" Angela asked.

"Yeah go ahead," I walked over to my bedroom and closed the door.

I wanted to wear something hot. I mean I know that is a little mean but I could not help it. I wanted to show him how thankful I was for him being so honest. I found a cute little black t-shirt that was very low cute. I could wear that with one of my push up bras and a pair of my ripped up jeans.

I took the time to curl my hair, something different. I applied a light amount of make-up. When I was done I sent Edward a text message asking him where we should meet and when.

I went into the kitchen and warmed up some left over beef stroganoff that I had made last week. A few minutes later and half a plate of food I got a text tell me to come over to Alice's whenever I wanted to. I smiled and continued to eat my food. I know that they did not eat so I didn't want to force them to have to get food and such.

When I was done I washed my plate and grabbed my keys and phone. I told Angela I would see her later tonight closed the door and left. I went two doors down and knocked on Alice's door. In half a second the little pixie answered the door.

"Oh Bella I am so glad everything is out in the open now," she said and gave me a hug.

"Alice please leave her alone," I heard my favorite voice all out.

Alice pulled back and smiled. Come on in we have a fun filled day planned!" Alice told me and grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I saw Edward's family sitting in the living room, plus Kate. I guess that she choose us over her sisters.

Edward smiled when I walked in and head his arms open for me. I ran over and jumped into his arms. I heard a scuff sound and saw everyone look over at Rosalie. She looked over at everyone.

"What I had to cough," she said innocently.

Everyone in the room started to laugh. I guess that vampires where not known to cough. I looked around at Alice who was all kinds of glowing. "So today we are going to be spending shopping in the city and then we are going to the baseball game."

"I though that Edward said that you guys can't go out today?"

"Well that is what we though, but we where wrong. So today is going to be all kinds of fun!"

I looked over at Edward and he gave me a smile, "It is a play off game Bella it will be a lot of fun."

"I am more worried about the shopping," I joked.

"Bella it is going to be wonderful so do not worry. It is going to be a wonderful cloudy warm day in the city. Now go get your purse and let's go," Alice demanded.

I got up and walked to the door. Edward was right behind me. We walked into the hallway and I felt his arms wrap around me. He then started to lightly kiss the back of my neck. I melted into his arms and let out a light moan. I heard him lightly laugh and stopped.

"What was the laughter for?"

"Alice just screamed at me."

"I did not hear her," I told him.

"She did it mentally. She told me to control myself and help you get your purse."

I went over to my door and unlocked it. When I got in I called out Angela's name but no one was there. I turned to Edward and gave him a devilish smile. I pushed him against the door and started to cover his mouth with mine. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up onto his hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could hold on. I felt my hands wrap in his hair and slowly parted my lips to let my tongue enter his mouth. I did not have to beg because his mouth opened quickly. I felt his hands roam all over my back. When his hands finally landed on my ass to hold me in place I let out another little moan. Edward gave my ass a nice squeeze.

Before we were able to do anything else there was a loud knocking on the door. "I was told that if you two are not out here in one minute I am allowed to break down the door," the loud booming voice came from the other side. It must be Emmett.

Edward slowly lowered me onto the ground and I turned and went into my room. I grabbed my bag and went back to where Edward was. We opened the door and I saw Emmett standing there with a large smile on his face. "We could hear you two back in Alice's that was kinda hot."

I felt my face go red. That was not nice of Emmett to point out. Edward just grabbed my hand and we left. Out in the parking lot I saw everyone waiting for us. "So I was thinking that we could take Edward's and Rose's. Kate would go with Rose and Emmett while Jasper and I go with Edward and Bella."

Everyone nodded and went off to their own cars. I sat in the front with Edward while Alice and Jasper where in the back. Alice spoke first and said, "Is there anything you want to know about us Bella?"

"I asked Edward a whole bunch of questions last night."

"No I mean more on a personal level like how old we where and where we come from?"

"Um I guess unless you mind."

"No not at all. Well I am a big mystery. I have no memory of my human life. I only remember waking up in the woods in Mississippi. Soon after I awoke I had my fist vision, it was of Jasper. That is when I started to look for him. I also had a vision of the Cullen's. After a few days I noticed that I was not what I use to be. I started to hunt animals like I had seen in my visions and that worked out well.

"I was in Philadelphia when I finally saw Jasper. I knew he would be there. Once we got together we have never been separated since then. We found the Cullen's two years later."

It was sweet to think about how they happened to be. Alice was so sure in her vision that she went hunting for the man she loved. "That is a wonderful story Alice."

I saw her smiling in the back seat. "Jasper on the other hand is a Confederate War vet. He is the only one left," Alice joked. "He was changed back then and lived with some evil she devils. He then spent many years wondering the earth until he found wonderful me."

I saw Alice give Jasper a kiss on his cheek in the back seat. I then felt a cold hand on top of mine. I wondered if Edward and I would end up like Alice and Jasper. Together forever happy. Then it dawned on me. If I wanted to have a real relationship with Edward I could not do it as a human. Sure we could date for a few years and even marry. What happened when I would turn 30 and he still looked like a young boy? Then as I got older he would start to look like my son and not my boyfriend. Then when I became an old woman he would still be this wonderful young man.

"Bella are you OK?" Jasper asked from the back seat.

"Um…sure…why?"

"Well I am getting a lot of anxiety and fear from you. I thought you where OK with us."

"It is not that at all Jasper. Please just do not worry about it."

Edward looked over at me with a confused look. I gave him my best fake smile. I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at Alice who gave me a reassuring smile. She seemed like she knew. "It will be fine Bella, do not worry."

I smiled and rested my head on the back of the seat. I saw Edward eye his sister. He did not seem to like what she did cause I saw this brow harden. The rest of the car ride was silent even though I could tell that Alice was talking to Edward. It did not take us long to get to the down town shopping area of Seattle.

Edward parked his car and we all got out of the car. Before I could go and see Edward I felt Alice grab my hand. She pulled me away and whispered, "I am only going to say this once. Do not worry about growing old, you will not have to," she gave me a smile and held my hand as we walked back to everyone.

"So were too first fearless leader?" Kate joked with Alice.

"Urban Outfitters. I think that will fit most of our personalities. Alice I do not want to scar Bella TOO much on our first shopping trip. There is a Nordstrom right down the street that will be our second stop."

Edward snaked his arm around my waist and we where off to some store to go shopping in. I heard a lot of chatter between all of my friends as we walked to the store. Edward and I where silent I know he was wishing that he could read my mind now. I think he wanted to know what had me so upset in my car.

When we got to the store I almost fell over. It was like three or four different floors of all different stuff. Alice grabbed my hand along with Rose and we where off. "No listen Bella since this is the first real shopping experience with me I will be easy on you. Just take what I give you and try it on."

"I have been shopping with you Alice."

"Oh Bella that was not shopping at all. That was shopping light. This is real shopping. We are going to make this store a very happy place," Alice said with a large grin on her face.

The next hour I was used as a life size Barbie doll. I was given a pile of clothing a mile high to try on. Everything looked wonderful so I did not know what I would choose to keep. I would model every outfit for Alice, Kate, and Rose while they all did the same. When we were done Alice too all my clothes and took them away. I saw her going to the cash register to stop her.

My foot got cough on a sales rack and I went flying head first. I felt my face smack into the hard floor. I heard Alice turn around and scream. I heard a growl come from the floor above me. I looked up and saw Edward and Emmett both holding onto Jasper. I looked down and saw a small pile of blood on the floor. I gave myself a bloody nose.

The sales women came over to me and give me a pile of tissues. I threw half of them on the floor to clean up my mess then I ran out of the store. I was crying now. I held my bloody nose outside of the store waiting for it to stop. I saw Kate come out after me.

"Please Kate stay away. I do not want to make this hard on me."

"Oh Bella please do not worry about that. Come here and let me make sure your nose it fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Alice did not see what was going to happen in time. She saw Jasper attacked Bella just as Bella fell. I grabbed my brother and I saw Emmett come down when he saw the look on my face. Jasper was fighting against us growling. We where in public so I was trying to make this look some what normal.

Alice had screamed and dropped everything. I saw everyone look at Bella but no one knew what to do. I saw the sales lady give her tissues to help her. She cleaned up her blood pile on the floor and ran out the front door. I could hear Bella crying lightly as she left.

"Kate can you go and check on her?" I asked.

Kate stood there for a moment collecting herself and then nodded her head, "I will be fine."

I saw Rosalie come over to me and say, "Well it's a good thing we brought the human with us to fuck with Jasper."

"Shut up Rose."

She stood there smugly while we waited to Jasper to calm. It took him a little but he was able to control himself. When he was fine he apologized to everyone and went to be with himself for a little. I could hear his head and he felt horrible. All he kept on thinking about was how bad that would have been if he did bite her. Not only would he upset me but also Alice.

Alice bought all the clothes she had chosen and even more to make up to the sales ladies and went over to help Bella. I went over to try and help out Jasper with Emmett. There was a couch in the back so we sat there to talk to him in low hushed voices.

"Jasper do not beat yourself up over this," Emmett started.

"I almost attacked a soon to be member of this family. How should I be feeling?"

"But you did not. We where there. Alice saw it just in time."

"It was barely in time. I am a horrible. All I though of was feeding off of her. She smelled good even from up here."

I finally interjected, "Jasper the crisis was avoided please do not beat yourself up over this. Once you are calmed down we will head home. We can go hunting if you want to make it easier. Also I would prefer if you and Alice rode with Rose."

"I was planning on it. I am so sorry Edward you have no idea how bad I feel right now."

"Yes I do brother and just calm down OK?"

We sat there for another few minutes relaxing. Jasper was still feeling bad but he was more composed. We slowly walked down the steps and I saw Bella and the girls at an outdoor café across the street. They where getting Bella some tea to calm her.

We all walked over and I saw Bella's eyes widen. "I am so sorry guys. I did not mean to do that. I just have a problem with falling. I swear from now on I will be a lot more careful," Bella started to cry again.

I went and sat down next to her. My family started to leave to give us room. I wrapped my arms around Bella and rubbed her back. I waited until the tears stopped.

"Oh Edward I am so sorry. That was the worst thing in the world I could have done. I did not even notice it until it was too late."

"Shhh, Bella do not worry. Let me see your nose and make sure it is not broken," I said and made her face me. I held her tiny face in my hands and looked at her nose. It was just a little swollen, nothing was broken. "You will be fine Bella. Do you want to go home?"

"Can we just walk around? I cant face your family yet, especially Jasper. I feel so bad about doing that to him."

"OK let's go walk around then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked around the shopping district for a good two hours with out speaking. We were both lost in our own thoughts. I felt so bad about what I had done to his family. They all left to go back home and take Jasper to get some food. I just kept on thinking about how bad this could have been. This was another reason why I should not be a human any longer. I was slowly making up a list in my mind. There were now two good reasons on why I should not be a human if I stayed with Edward.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked him.

"That sounds wonderful Bella."

We got to the car and I could not believe that it was already after 5. We got back home by 6. When we got to my apartment Edward and I both come in. I went to make myself some kind of dinner.

"Can we talk?"

"Yes Bella, whatever you want."

"Well, if I am your mate as you seem to think that means that we are together forever right?"

"As long as you will have me Bella."

"What happened when I get older?"

"What?"

"What is going to happen when I turn 30, or 40, or 50?"

"Nothing Bella. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you. Just because you get a few wrinkles does not mean that my feeling will change."

"Yeah but what about for me? Edward don't you think that it is going to bother me? I mean when I am 40 it is going to bother me when I am looking old and you are still young and perfect?"

"Bella why are we talking about this? We are not even dating."

"Well that is apart of this Edward. What happened today was bad. I mean it was horrible and it makes me think. If we are mates and all of that then what will happen to you when I die?"

"Bella I do not want to talk about this."

"I want us to be a couple and we will become official right now, if you promise to change me?"

"What? Bella no."

"OK how about we just throw it out there. I mean it is the only logical way that this will all work out Edward. I know I am still new to this whole vampire world thing and I would not ask for it to be soon. There are still some things that I want to do, but if we are ever going to work I am going to need to you tell me you will consider changing me."

Edward sat there silent for a moment. He could tell that I was not going to move from this. I could see in his eyes that he was agreeing with me on a level but not wanting to admit it. "I will think about it slightly."

"OK good I am glad we are on the same page, boyfriend," I said with a smile. Edward leaned over and gave me a deep kiss.

I pulled away and slowly started to think about what my life would be like with Edward as a vampire. Well the image of Edward and I growing old was not out of the picture, but I now had some new ones of us being young and together forever. I smiled as I slowly cooked myself some hamburgers.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OK yeah I know it's been a while I am sorry. I have been really busy between moving, work, and the boyfriend. I saw 100 Monkeys on Sunday! They were really good. Was anyone else at the show on Allentown, PA? Well I am back. So if anyone has some suggestions to give me that would be nice. I would like to hear ideas to help me out. I do apologize about the spelling. I forgot to inform everyone that I am a TERRIBLE speller, learning disability, like I had when I was writing Brave New World. So this is your official warning, I AM A BAD SPELLER! LoL. OK story time!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

Well the next few days where nice and slow. I would go to class and hang out with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's as much as I could. When I saw Jasper next I apologized more times then I would like to admit. He told me there was nothing to apologize for but I kept on doing it.

Everyone was able to tell when things changed between us because the both of us where able to let down our guard. I was more relaxed around him since we became an official couple. Edward also seemed to relax more. Once he dropped his guard he was a lot of fun.

It was now Friday afternoon and we where getting ready to all go back to Forks too see our family. Alice was loading down both of the cars that we where talking. It was going to be Edward and me in his card and the rest in Rosalie's BMW.

"OK well I do not think we are forgetting anything. Bella I can not wait for you to meet everyone. You are going to LOVE Esme!" Alice exclaimed before we got into our cars.

"I can not wait Alice. I am just glad that I am going too spent tonight at your house. I love my family but I can only deal with them for so long."

"Well we are going to have fun tonight. Now let's get in the car before Rose and Edward leave with out us," Alice giggled and led me out of her apartment. I had already said my goodbyes to Angela and she was with Ben now.

I saw Edward standing next to his car looking as wonderful as ever. He looked like a Greek god in the middle of a cloudy day. When our eyes locked his wonderful crooked smile covered his face. I gave him a smile back and ran up to him. Once I reached him I jumped into his arms and he caught be with out a problem, a perk of him being a vampire.

"Ready to go Bella?"

"Sure am," I told him as he lowered me to the ground and placed a kiss on my forehead. He walked me over to my side of the car and opened up the door. I slid into the seat easily and put my seat belt on. I heard Edward say something to Rosalie and then they were off down the road.

Edward got into the car with me and he was racing down the road after Rosalie. I forgot how much the two of them love to race. It seemed to be the only thing that made Rosalie smile while I was around. After the nose bleed incident she had become extra rude to me. I know I could not become her best friend over night, but that defiantly set us back a year or two.

"Tell me about your parents Bella, you hardly speak of them."

I didn't talk about them because I did not want to. "Did you ever feel like your where placed into the wrong family?"

"What do you mean? Do you think your family does not love you?"

"Oh no, it's not like that. I know they all love me very much. I just do not fit in with them at all."

"Why not?"

"Well my brothers are two and three years younger then I am. They are both sport all-stars. My family loves sports, all but me. If you have not noticed I am not the best with the whole keeping upright thing. Well my mother and father live and breath sports that my two brother's play. Charlie Jr. is a football all-star. He is a corner back. Cable is on the soccer team. He is an amazing goalie. Both of them run track during the spring."

"And you don't fit in."

"Yep. I am on the side lines reading a book. It seems like no matter how hard I try to watch the games I just do not understand. I am there to support my brother's but that is all. Whenever we have dinner we are always talking sports. I am always the black sheep. That is why I could not understand why my mother would not let me go away to school. She made me stay in Washington, but her focus is on my brother's more then me."

"Bella you know your family loves you even though you do not fit in."

"Yeah I know. I just always feel awkward. It always seems like I am more of a visitor then a member. My father tries the hardest to make me feel involved. Whenever we are at a game he is always explaining what is going on. He tried very hard. I guess that is because we are alike. The boys are like my mother, outgoing, loud, and social. My father and I are more reserved and introverted."

"Well my family and I are all different. I mean just look at us. It sometimes just takes time to find your place."

"Well I guess when you have decades to work things out then you can make a way for it all to work," I joked and stared to look out the window. I watched as the rail started to fall. I would for one day like for it to be nice. I always enjoyed those days.

"Bella I would like to warn you about my house," Edward spoke up after a little.

"What does it have coffins in the bedrooms and a pile of skeletons in the corner?" I giggled at my own bad joke.

Edward also laughed, "No not quite. When we are at home we are more like our selves. I mean we have been pretty open about us around you since you know, but we are even more so when at home home."

I nodded understanding what he was talking about. I did not look over but he knew that I was nodding in agreement.

"Carlisle is very young looking. It might take you off guard at first. Esme is a very loving woman. She treats all of us like her children," Edward said with a laugh at the end. He must be thinking about a certain incident. I smiled thinking about his family.

I wondered how I would fit in with them. I really hoped that his parents would like me. I always seemed to associate better with parents then people my own age. I was hoping that I would find my knick in the family if I was to join them. Edward had not spoken another word of my becoming a vampire since the night we started dating. It had only been a few days so I did not expect it to come up a lot in conversation, but I thought about it all the time.

I wondered how much it would hurt when I changed. I also wondered if I would miss my family. I was worried about not being able to see them again, that would hurt. I wondered if the rest of the family would accept me as a sister or daughter of theirs. I always pushed the negative ideas to the back of my mind and though about why I was willing to become a vampire, Edward.

I lifted my head from the window to look over at him. He looked so at easy driving the car. He saw me looking and reached over to take my hand. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing at all. Jut a jumble of different things. I just hope your parents like me."

Edward pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it, "They will love you. Do not worry Bella."

I smiled and settled my head back on the window. I watched the green blur pass by me and slowly drifted off to sleep. I did not know how long I was out for. I heard my name being softly called when I slowly opened up my eyes. When I looked out the window I saw a road that I had been on a million times. I was back in Forks.

I turned my head over to Edward who was calling my name, "Yes?"

"We will be at my house in a minute. I just wanted to make sure you where awake."

"Thank you," I told him and pulled down the visor to look in the mirror. I looked pretty good for just taking a nap. I grabbed my brush from my purse and pulled it threw my hair three times then I was done.

Edward turned onto a road that did not even look like it was there. It was a long and winding road in the woods. I thought that maybe he was lost until I saw a clearing. We slowly pulled into a clearing and I saw a large house on the left. It was an older looking home but defiantly updated. It had three stories to it.

"Home sweet home," Edward said as we slowed to a stop. I went to turn and open my door but Edward was already there. I smiled at him and slid out of the car. It was going to take a little bit to get use to the whole super human speed thing.

I saw the red BMW finally pull up behind us. We must have passed them while I was asleep. I saw Alice jumping in the back seat waiting to get down. When Rosalie had finally stopped Alice flew out of the car.

"CARLISLE, ESME, WE'RE HERE!" she called to her parents. She did not need to yell as loud as she did, but I think she was doing it to make me feel better.

A moment later I saw two people emerge from the front door. I saw a tall blond male and a shorted brown haired female. Both white as can be with large golden eyes that I could see from so far away. Edward took my hand in his and led me over to the two people. As I got closer I noticed how young the man did look. He did not look a day over 30 and that was being very generous. The woman was older but still nothing above 30.

Both had large smiled on their face as Edward lead me up the three steps so that we where on the porch with them. I blushed and smiled at the two wonderfully beautiful people, feeling insignificant.

"Carlisle, Esme, I would like you to meet Bella, my girlfriend," Edward told them sounding like a proud father.

I put my hand out for the doctor to shake since that is what men normally do, "Hello Mr. Cullen."

He laughed, "Mr. Cullen is my father and he is long and gone, call me Carlisle," he told me and pulled me into an embrace. I hugged the man back noticing how cool his body was. After a moment he let me go.

I turned to his wife and she smiled at me. "Esme darling," she told me with a hug also. Her hug was not Carlisle. Her hug was like the hug you get from a mother when you are sick.

"Thank you very much Esme," I said after I was let go. She gave me a warm smile and I already though of her as another mother. She just had that feel about her.

"Edward bring Bella's things into the house and up to her room. I would like to get to know the newest member of our family," Esme called to Edward and pulled me into the house. I smiled to myself, she though of me as a member of the family already.

I could not believe my eyes when I got into the house. It was wonderful and go bright. Everything was white or a shade of white. There was a large sectional couch the surrounded a television that was hung on the wall. There was also a piano in the same room which I already knew was Edward's.

Esme pulled me onto the couch and sat down by me, "So you are the girl who Edward saved the first few weeks of school, correct?"

"Yes," I said with a smile remembering that day.

"That is a wonderfully romantic story. Why had it take the two of you so long to become a couple? I know that back when I was human if a man did that for me we would have been on the road to marriage by now," Esme told me with a laugh.

Now I would lie if the phase "when I was a human" did not bother me for a moment. I did not let it show in my face. I knew that she was being herself and natural. Rosalie had stuff like that before so I was slightly use to it.

"Well we hit a road bump right after with both of us making some very bad decisions. We have talked then out and things are now on the right track," at that moment I saw Edward walking in with our bags for the weekend and he gave me his wonderful smile.

"Well I am glad to hear that. So your father is Charlie the chief, right?"

"Yes and my mother teaches at the grade school, second grade."

"She is a wonderful woman. I actually did a fund raiser for the school. She is such a wonderful woman, full of life."

"Well that is one way to put it," I joked.

Esme laughed, "Your parents are exact opposites. It is amazing to see how they make things work."

"I think that they would kill each other any other way."

The rest of the family started to come into the house now. Carlisle came and sat down next to his wife. Alice and Jasper also sat with us. Edward eventually made his way down. Rosalie and Emmett went up stairs

"So Bella please let us know when you get hungry we are glad that we are finally going to be able to use the food that we buy in the store. I looked up several recipes on the computer. I remember cooking from being a human so it has to be like riding a bike, right?" Esme smiled.

"Sure I think it works that way," I responded not sure if it was like that.

"Will you teach me how to cook Esme? I know it smells horrible but I think it would be fun to try for once. I normally just have finger food for Bella when she comes over."

"That is not nice Alice. When she is a guest at your place you must make sure she has something substantial to eat. It is apart of the rules of having someone over," Esme scolded her daughter.

"Alice I am never inviting you over again," I joked. Everyone laughed. I even heard Emmett's booming laughter from the floor above.

I turned to Edward and smiled. He wrapped his fingers around mine. The next hour we all spent talking as a family, minus Rosalie and Emmett. Then it was time to go in the kitchen and watch them all cook for me. Watching Alice touch raw chicken was one of the funniest things that I had seen in years. She would do nothing but yell and scream about how slimy it was.

Jasper watched intently as the cooked like he had never seen anything like it before. You would think that some of them would remember what it was like to cook. Edward was the only one who did not seem phased by what was going on. He would actually roll his eyes at his family when they would do something that was just over the top.

After an hour of "cooking" dinner we were finally done. It was chicken marsala and smelled wonderful. I ate all of it and I felt like a pig when I was done. I was glad that everyone left the kitchen while I ate. I would have left like a caged loin during feeding time having five sets of eyes on me while I ate my food. Once I told Esme how wonderful it was she excused herself and so did everyone else.

"How am I doing?" I asked.

"Wonderful Bella. They love you," Edward told me.

"I love them too Edward. I wish my family was like this," I told him as I finished up my plate of food.

Edward took the plate and placed it in the sink. He them took my hand and we left the kitchen. We started to climb a large stair case. You could either stop of the second floor or continue to the third. We went to the third floor. There was only four doors on this floor. Edward pointed at each door and said, "Carlisle and Esme's room, Esme's office, bathroom, and my room."

"Bathroom?"

"Contractors ask questions when you do not have enough bathrooms in a home."

I nodded my head understanding. We got the Edward's bedroom door and he opened it for me. It looked a lot like his bedroom back in Seattle. It was the same color scheme and type of decorations. I saw the same large bed and smiled. I loved his bed. I went over and laid down on his bed.

"Tiered?"

I looked at the clock and saw that it was well past 12 in the morning. "How did it get so late?" I asked.

"Well we did not leave till 6. It took us two hours to get home. Then my family talked to you for a few hours. Then cooking and eating."

It did not seem like it should be as late as it was. I started to notice how tiered I really was. I grabbed my bag and went down the hall to the bathroom. I got changed and brushed my teeth so I did not taste too much like human food. When I went back into Edward's room he had changed too. He was in a pair of sweat shorts and a plain white tee.

I went and sat down on the bed with him. To be wrapped up in Edward's arms was one of the best feelings in the world. Edward nuzzled his head into my hair and I felt at home. I pulled my head back to look into his wonderful golden eyes. He slowly moved his head down and pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his and pulled him closer. Edward's mouth slightly opened to let my tongue enter his mouth. Edward's hands roamed over my body while our tongues did a dance in each other's mouths. When Edward's hand reached my breast I let out a soft moan.

He looked down at me and I smiled in response. He got a wicked smile on his face and slowly started to kiss my neck. I let out the same sound and this seemed to drive him wild. I felt his hands move over my breast more often. Edward's kissed moved from my neck to my collar bone.

Edward had positioned himself on top of me and I could feel his bulge pressing into my leg. I unwrapped my hands from his hair and moved them down Edward's body. I felt my fingers running along his wonderful abs. Edward pulled back from me and pulled off his shirt and my own. Since I was dressed for bed I did not have a bra on.

Edward sat there staring at my naked chest for a long moment. He them slowly started to move his hands along my body. I did the same to Edward's bare chest. We laid there for a long time just taking in each other's body. I did not want to push Edward beyond what he was capable of doing. I knew that eventually we would be able to have sex but it would take time baby steps.

Eventually Edward grabbed both of our shirts. He put mine on me first then his own. I smiled at him and pulled him in to kiss me. Edward was more then willing to comply with my wish. We laid there making out for a long while. Finally Edward pulled back and whispered, "You need to sleep sweet Bella."

Once Edward was not arousing me I noticed how tiered I really was. I looked at the clock and it was almost 3. I nodded and snuggled into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and started to hum. I smiled and kissed his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Right before I fell asleep I heard Edward whisper into my hair, "I love you Bella," then go back to his humming. My heart swelled up with the feeling of being loved, and then the blackness of sleep consumed me.


	11. Update Please Read!

**OK so listen guys, recently I have gotten a lot of people asking if this story would be finished so it will. First I would like to go through and fix things since I know it has problems. So if you want to re-read all of the chapters that is awesome. There should not be TOO much new stuff, but it would be good to refresh yourselves on what has happened. Thank you to everyone who has suggested that I work on the story again and like the idea of it. Please give me feedback on the new version, lol. Thanks!!**


End file.
